


The Doctor, the Widow and Downton Abbey

by mocking_ginger



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Downton Abbey
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_ginger/pseuds/mocking_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Spoilers from Downton Abbey Christmas Special 2012!</p><p>While Downton Abbey is still recovering from the grief of Matthew’s death, in the county strange events are happening: people are disappearing into the thin air. What is this if not a job for the raggedy Doctor and his new perky assistant Clara? Since the the eye of the storm seems to be Downton Abbey, the doctor and Clara will have to find a way to infiltrate in the house and maybe get caught up in all the drama going on there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so obviously I have no idea of what I am doing, so please indulge me if you can. The idea came to me the other day while rewatching Downton Season 3.
> 
> I do not own any of this characters and I am doing this out of pure folly and pre-final stress.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

****

**Chapter One**

 

January 1922 – Downton, Yorkshire, England

 

 

 

The first lights of dawn had just started painting with pretty colors the deep blue canvas of the county of Yorkshire. The kitchen maid Ivy was already up and about. As soon as she got ready, she managed to wake up the whole downstairs staff. When she was absolutely positive that everyone was up, she took the heavy fireplace supplies and got ready to go down in her masters' rooms to start the fires.

She was just on the verge of the stairs when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Daisy, Mrs Patmore's assistant cook.

“Let me help you” she whispered, as she relieved her from half of her heavy liftings.

“But it's not your duty anymore” Ivy answered, trying not to attract anyone's attention.

“I'm not quite used not to be the first one awake in the house. Besides, we'll be quicker this way. I'll do the bedrooms, you'll manage the rest”.

It was strange to see Daisy being so kind to her. Ivy was quite certain that the assistant cook didn't like her at all. But on the other hand everyone had been on their best behavior in the last few months.

It had been three months before, in the middle of the blissful celebrations for the birth of Lady Mary's first child, that two young men from the village with both horror and fear in their eyes, brought the dreadful news of the death of Mr Matthew Crawley.

The heir of Lord Grantham and husband of Lady Mary was found breathless in a pool of his own blood, under the brand new Rolls Royce.

From that moment on, Downton Abbey was not the same.

~

 

“Are you sure you're not hungry m'lady? I could always go downstairs and fetch you some sandwiches”.

Anna Bates was finish up Lady Mary's hair.

It had been the same day after day since Mr Matthew's passing. She wouldn't have a bite to eat in the morning and then she would eat just the right amount not to starve during the other meals.

“Don't worry for me my dear. I'm quite well” she said faking a smile.

Anna just couldn't find it in her heart to stop worrying so much. Lady Mary might have been her employer, but she meant no less than a sister for her. And under all that make up and heavy jewelery, she knew there was a woman who had lost her way, who was unable to fully accept the truth of her misfortune.

“I would like you to bring me those document from Murray if you have the time”

“Of course m'lady”

“They should be in the library on Papa's desk”

“I'll go and fetch them for you” Anna said, putting away the brushes and the other things.

She was on the door, when Lady Mary called once again for her attention.

“Yes m'lady?”

“ Would you be a darling and remind Carson and Mrs Hughes to put in the papers the advert for the new nanny? It's time we find a proper one for both Sybil and little Robert”.

“Of course m'lady. But..”

“What Anna? What's troubling you?”

“I know it isn't any of my business m'lady, but... If you'd just go and _see_ the child” Anna's voice was trembling, her eyes wouldn't facing Lady Mary's.

“You're perfectly right. It's none of your business.”

“I'm ever so sorry m'lady. I'll attend my duties now” She bowed and close the door behind her.

 

Mary looked her fierce face on the mirror, and quickly looked away again.

It had been easy at first. She had held her beautiful boy in her arms and told herself that her husband, Matthew, had gone out of the country for some business.

He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

He was there with her the moment before. He had held her in his strong arms and told her he loved her more than anything. Then he had gently squeezed little Robert's tiny hand and gave her the sweetest of kiss.

All of that couldn't have been gone in the blink of an eye like everyone was saying.

Even while standing on his grave on the day of his funeral, she would fantasize about him being in India, handling some family business, and so very eager to come back to her.

As for young Robert Matthew Crawley, her son and heir to the Downton estate, she would never leave his side, almost like they were still joined together.

But that was before her baby's eyes got so terribly blue.

It was in that moment that the truth hit her all at once, and it was almost impossible to bear.

Those tiny beautiful blue eyes were like hundreds of knives driven to her chest. It only took a glimpse to make her feel on the verge of the abyss.

That's why she decided not to look at them again.

 

~

 

In the dining room the same morning Lord Grantham was having his breakfast. Joining him at the table it was only Lady Edith and Tom Branson, his son-in-law. He still couldn't look at Matthew's seat by his side with a straight face. His daughter Edith swore she'd never seen him looking so old.

“ How is the lovely Sybil this morning? Have you checked up on her yet, Tom?”

“She was lively and bright as ever m'lord” Tom answered, still not sure on how to address his father in law “ I also took the liberty to check up on little Robert. He's such a lovely little chap”.

“Of course you're free to attend to your nephew whenever you like Tom. I was thinking of doing the same thing when Lady Grantham was ready”.

“Then I assume the room will be crowded” intervened Edith, joining the conversation.

Lord Grantham smiled at her daughter “ Do you have any news of _her_?” he asked, with tremble in his voice.

“Not really” she said “ But Anna told me she still refuses to eat breakfast”.

The last words spoken by Edith left the room in the most uncomfortable silence, until Jimmy Kent, the handsome footman arrived in the room bringing his lordship newspaper.

“Thank you James” he said picking it up and diving into it.

“You're welcome m'lord”.

It didn't take him so long to start commenting the news out loud.

“Oh God gracious!” 

“Papa? What is it?”

“ Isn't it enough to be in a house of mourning? No! I have to read of these dreadful disappearances too!”

“It happened again?” Tom intervened.

“I'm afraid so. And so very near to Downton Abbey. This time is a mother and her child.”

“This is just unacceptable!” loudly voiced Edith “ When will the police actually do something?!”

“I don't know my darling, but … Carson--”

“Yes m'lord?”

“Please warn all the downstairs staff to be very careful when they go out. Or to avoid it at all if they can.”

“I've already managed to do that m'lord”

“Good. The last thing I want, is reading the name of any person I know on the first page”.

 

 

~

 

-At the same moment but in an entire different space dimension near the the constellation Andromeda-

 

“Hold the red stick!!!!” the oddly clothed man shouted.

“That's what I have been doing!!!” answered the girl quite angrily.

“Not _that_ red stick! The other one! You see, the one which is … _redder_.”

They had been bouncing from one side to the other for a whole half an hour now.

“Why is it doing like this anyway?” asked Clara, trying her best not to fall on her face.

“ You know the tardis, it's always doing like this” answered the man, still captivated by all sorts of strange symbols on the screen.

“Something tells me that _this_ is far from normal.” Clara said in her witty, sharp voice.

“Alright, alright. Stop whining we'll go.”

“I am not whining!” Clara protested puzzled.

“I wasn't talking to you silly. I was talking to _her._ To the tardis!”

“What?”

“ You were right, this is not normal. It seems that the tardis has detected some wibbly wobbly activity that _she_ thinks requires my attention. She does that sometimes.”

“Ok” voiced Clara, trying to keep up “And where would this _wibbly wobbly_ activity be?”

“Downton, Yorkshire, England” answer the Doctor, reading from the screen.

“ _Blimey_ ” snorted Clara “ I thought I was going in adventure with you, but her you go... good old England again.”

“You haven't asked me the most important question.” the Doctor smiled.

“What is it?”

“ _When_!” he answered excited.

“Don't leave me hanging then, tell me!” she said almost as excited.

“Downton Abbey, January 1922 here we coooooooooome!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Clara to infiltrate Downton Abbey. Miss Collins, the previous nanny is about to leave, so there's no time to waste. Luckily enough Clara gets the position and seems to get a discreet success with her co-workers, especially the men.  
> At the same time, there seems to be no progress in Lady Mary's conditions. The one who seems to suffer the most from it is Anna, who has been unwell.  
> While Clara gets settled in the house and learns how to behave properly, one question still remains: how to get the Doctor there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for any grammar mistakes you might come across. I am not, after all, mother tongue.

                                                           

**Chapter Two**

 

_Inside the Tardis – In an indefinite point of the Universe_

 

“Let me get this straight...” Clara began, finally letting herself rest on what it appeared to be a couch “All you had to do to prevent me from vomiting all over the place was to set the coordinates for this damn Abbey place?!” she was giving him the most biting of looks.

“My apologies. It's just that it has reset recently and I still don't know where every button is”.

“You talk as if you knew where every button was before...”

“Ok ok you got me, clever one!” he gave her a gentle pat on her head and then got back to the screen. A majestic house surrounded by a marvelous garden appeared on the funny looking tv.

“So, what do we do know?” 

“Are you still reading that book on the History of all the Great Noble Houses of England?”

“Oh right, yeah. There it is. Downton Abbey. _Downton Abbey is an estate located in the outskirts of_

 _Downton in Yorkshire, and it has been the_ _home to the Earl of Grantham for more than a_ _century_ _. From approximately the second half of 1800, the title and the estate has belonged to the respectable family of the Crawleys. Records show that in 1912 after the horrible tragedy of the Titanic's shipwreck, the Crawleys faced the possibility to lose the title and the estate forever. The Earl of Grantham by that time had only three daughters, and the closest heir and betrothed to the first daughter of the house Mary,had died in that tragic accident. The house, the estate and the title was now going to go to a modest lawyer from Manchester, Matthew Crawley. The new heir and his mother came to live in the village of Downton to stay close to their future home. However it took almost ten years, in which World War I broke out, to get the new heir Matthew to marry the elegant and most educated Lady Mary. Their Wedding was the most cheerful event the villagers of Downton had ever seen. Everyone from the servants to the most common villager was immensely happy to finally see their own county princess married to the man she loved. However it was in 1921, only one year into the happy marriage that the heir died in a car accident on his way of delivering the news of the birth of his first son, Robert Matthew Crawley._ OH MY GOD this so sad!!” Clara cried, still in disbelief of what she had just read.

“Don't you see Clara? This is it! It's the right time frame! Give me the book” the Doctor istantly took a seat next to her and took the book “Let me see... Here!” he shouted “Matthew Crawley died at the end of September 1921. The signal comes from January 1922. We have an heartbroken widow and an orphan child. This must be the reason why the tardis is sending us there, but why?” 

Clara found herself trying to decrypt the Doctor's facial expression while he was thinking. She had recently realized that he made the most peculiar faces ever. 

A couple of minutes later a loud _bing_ shook them up their seats “Oh finally!” the Doctor cried. He stood up and went by the source of the nasty noise. He opened a tiny door and a freshly printed newspaper came out of there. “Here it is. January 25 th 1922.” 

Clara didn't know if he was making fun of her or he really could read that fast.

“BINGO!” he shouted starting to push buttons and pull handles “A noble english family, strange disappearances and a big house full secretes!!What is this my birthday?!”

“Hold your limbs chin boy! Who am I going to be? Duchess of Suffolk? Countess of Pemberly?” she began pulling up her hair and acting sofisticated.

“Don't be daft! You are not going to be a noble guest!”

“And why is that? Don't I look like an aristocrat?” Clara was beginning to feel insulted.

“They are in mourning, they'll hardly receive any of the people they know!”

“Alright. Who am I going to be then?”  
“Look at this” he gave her the newspaper and pointed at the advert page “It's perfect isn't it?”

“The nanny???!”

“Yes!! You have been a governess in your past life, I'm sure you'll fit perfectly in the part!”

“But I-- whatever! Who are you going to be then? If I'm to wipe children's vomit I expect something just as demeaning for you!”

“They're not taking anyone new at the moment, but I'm sure you'll come up with something!” he said with a childish smile.

“Ok. Can I at least choose my wardrobe from the closet?”

“Help yourself. As long as it is not too showy. You'll be a servant after all”.

 

 

_Downton Abbey, Yorkshire, England – January 25_ _th_ _1922_

 

As the dim lights of a chilly january morning were filling the beautifully decorated rooms of Downton Abbey, peace and quiet was all around. They had just finished breakfast and while Edith was already on her way to the first train for London, Lord Grantham was enjoying a novel in the library. He was waiting for his wife Cora and his joyful granddaughter Sybil for a jolly walk in the estate.

The same could not be said for the downstairs inhabitants of the great estate. The footmen were running around, trying to tidy up the dining room as soon as possible. In the kitchen Mrs Patmore and her staff were already working on the lunch, and the maids were racing up the stairs carrying clean sheets from the laundry. Mr Carson after checking up the main entrance, had come back downstairs and was now making sure that everyone was doing their job.

But when a morning seems far too ordinary at Downton Abbey, everybody knew better not to be too happy about it. The bell of the downstairs door rang taking everyone by surprise. Carson stopped instantly, looking the entrance door in disbelief.

“And who would that be, so early in the morning?” Mrs Hughes had stopped right in the same spot as Carson.

“It is certainly early for a visit, but not for business. Are you expecting any delivery?”

“Not that I have been informed of” Mrs Hughes turned to look out for Daisy. Once she identified her , she went straight there with a grumpy expression. It was already hard fighting over deliveries with Mrs Patmore, but now that Daisy was assistant cook, it was madness.

“ Daisy were you expecting any delivery today?” 

“No Mrs Hughes. The only delivery we're expecting is for next week. The one we've confirmed together”.

“Alright … Mr Carson, I'm afraid we have a mystery to solve here!”

“Haven't we always, Mrs Hughes?” he gave her a complicit look and then went straight at the door.

Standing there in a cold winter morning there was a young girl cute as a button, with a nicely refined dress for a commoner and what looked like a very heavy luggage. 

“Can we help you Miss...?”  
“Oswald, sir. I'm here for the nanny position”.

Carson looked puzzled, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the poor girl in the cold. He opened the door and called for attention “ James! Would you please bring Miss Oswald's luggage inside?”

The handsome footman came out in the cold looking not so pleased for the job. It was when he looked up to meet Miss Oswald's eyes that he seemed to be having a change of heart.

“Good Morning Miss, and welcome to Downton Abbey!” he said with a big charming smile.

Clara smiled back politely “Thank you sir”

“Oh you can call me Jimmy”

“ _James_ ” intervened Carson breaking the flirting atmosphere “It's not your place to welcome anyone here, I'm the butler after all. Now bring the luggage in the servant's hall and get back to work”

“Yes, Mr Carson”.

Carson let the pretty girl in and showed to his study. Once the were seated, he called Ivy for a tea.

“Thank you sir, you're very kind” she said sipping the aromatic beverage.

“You see Miss Oswald, I am very surprised to see you here today. The advert was published only this very morning”

Clara tried to keep her cool. Silly chin boy had landed too early. She knew she had to double check the coordinates. “I had been waiting for an opening at Downton Abbey for quite some time now. I have … some-- relations of mine working at the newspaper, and I-I told them that I wanted to be the first one to know if … anything should come through” she said catching her breath.

“We certainly appreciate such determination and admiration from an employee, but you see... We're not exactly ready to give the position just yet. Miss Collins is still employed here for a week”.

“Oh no... I hope that me bringing the luggage with me didn't appear presumptuous or anything. I simply didn't have the time to check in a local tavern...”

“Oh don't you worry about that. I'll talk with Miss Collins and we'll see what we can do, but... you'll have to be auditioned by Mrs Hughes before we talk business”.

“Of course , sir”.

 

In the kitchen not far from them, Ivy had just come back with her tray full of dirty cups.

“Mrs Hughes, Mr Carson wants you in his study” she announced, and went straight by the sink.

Once Mrs Hughes was out of the room, she turned again. Mrs Patmore was far more tolerant of gossip. 

“Have you seen the girl in Mr Carson's study?” she asked the other maids.

“She's probably here for the nanny position” commented Daisy.

“Judging by the way she looks, I don't think she's so familiar with hard work..”

“Are you talking about Miss Oswald?” Jimmy asked walking in.

“Who's this Miss Oswald?” asked Alfred coming in that very second.

“She's possibly the new nanny. She's been interviewed by Mrs Hughes right now. Man she is _something_ ” he said sighing.

“Well she hasn't gotten the job yet, has she?” Ivy said sourly.

“What is it Ivy? Are you jealous?”

“Why would Ivy be?” intervened Alfred on her behalf.

“ Because if Miss Oswald is taken on , Ivy will lose her primacy on being the prettiest girl downstairs” he teased “ And honestly, it wouldn't be much of a fight upstairs either”.

“Alright alright, she'll be Miss Downton 1922! Now if you'll excuse us, we have a lunch to prepare!” 

Mrs Patmore had put the chatting to rest, that meant it was really time to go back to work. The bell had rang from the drawing room, which meant that Jimmy had to run upstairs. But while he was on his way, he stretched from the bottom of the stairs to get one last look at who was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

 

 

Taking a long, deep breath Anna decided go and see if Lady Mary was alright. Even her lovely husband John Bates, had noticed how much sleep she was loosing these days.

She opened the door to discover that Mr Branson, or _Tom_ how she used to call him, was in the room chatting with her mistress.

“Hello Anna” she said “ Tom was telling me how the cottage renovations are going. He says that yours is practically ready now”.

“He's right m'lady, but there's no rush on moving in there for now.” Anna lowered her eyes, noticing that Branson had understood.

“How is everybody doing downstairs? Any drama that should be nostalgic about?” he said engaging even Lady Mary.

“Mrs Hughes has just interviewed a new nanny for young Lady Sybil and Lord Robert”.

“Oh very good” Branson said “and very much on time”

“And?” Lady Mary urged.

“Mrs Hughes has nothing in contrary, she says she has brilliant references …”

“But?”

“Oh no but m'lady” Anna said with a smile “It's just that she is rather pretty. So pretty that even Mr Carson seemed quite enchanted by her”

“Well that's not something you hear everyday” commented Branson with a giggle.

“Matthew would say that since we've taken on a handsome footman, it is only fair that we take on a pretty nanny to refresh your boy's eyes”. As soon as she finished that sentence, Mary realized she had talked about his Matthew. A great deal of sadness invested her all at once, and she also realized that silence had desperately fallen in the room. “I guess that with Rose coming along too, the boys in this house will be very pleased now.”

“I'd think so too m'lady” smiled Anna “ Do you want me to take your coat m'lady? You seem quite well this morning, maybe you're in the mood for a walk?”

“As I have told you many times before Anna, I will go out whenever I feel like.” Lady Mary's tone was very different now. It took both Branson and Anna by surprise.

“Alright m'lady, I'm very sorry.” she bowed “ I'll come back whenever you need me” and with another bow, she was out of the room.

“I'm sorry” Mary whispered, but not ever Branson could hear her.

 

_A couple of days later – The servant's hall , dinner time._

 

Those past few days had been the hardest yet. He knew that he was a proper little ladies man, and was very happy having only his friendship, but watching him going on and on about the new girl was ever so painful. She was very pretty, he had to admit. At least he could comfort himself with the fact that he wasn't going after just _any girl_. Plus he never liked that Ivy in the first place, and was happy Jimmy had abandoned _that_ ship. 

As more painful as it could get, they were even seated next to each other. Jimmy was alternating every bite of his meal with leer in her direction. At some point he even took the courage to talk to her.

“Are you alright Clara? You seem rather unwell”

“Oh, it's nothing really. I just haven't heard from a friend of mine in days. I just hope _he_ 's not in any kind of troubles …” and she still needed to adjust to a life without a _proper shower_.

“You have---” Jimmy's words seemed stuck in his throat “ you have a _special friend_?” he managed to ask quite worried.

“James, miss Clara is not required to answer those kind of questions” intervened Carson.

“Oh it's alright Mr Carson” she smiled charmingly “He is _special_ and he is a friend, but it's not what you think Jimmy...”

Jimmy took a breath of relief and Anna, Bates and Mrs Hughes tried to contain their laughter.

“Good” Mrs Hughes said “ Now that we know that Miss Clara is available, you can all sleep well tonight” she finished with an all knowing look to the boys. She ultimately turned to nod politely in Clara's direction.

Clara did the same and finished her meal. “If you'll excuse me Mr Carson, I have to go check on the young Lord and then get ready for the night”.

“Of course Clara, and say hello to the little fellow for me too”.

 

Upstairs in his huge nursery, the tiny Lord was as lively as ever. Clara had fed him with a baby bottle and changed that very old fashioned diaper. The little chap smiled tenderly as she took him in her arms. He had the pretties blue eyes she'd ever seen.

“You'll be a hit with the ladies!” she joked poking his belly “Do you want me to sing something to you?” she said cradling him “ Let's see... I'm gonna sing you something you wont hear for at least fifty years, so cherish it!”

 

  1. _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

 

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_ (8)

 




“I have never heard that” a deep voice startled Clara. She turned to the door and bowed clumsily. 

“Oh please don't stop because of me” he smiled “ My name is Tom Branson, and this is my daughter Lady Sybil” the little girl was hiding behind his daddy's legs.

“How do you do _m'lord_ ” said Clara bowing once again.

“Oh” he laughed “ I'm no lord, Miss Oswald. In fact you can probably call me Tom. But maybe not in front of his lordship or worse in front of the Dowager Countess”.

“I'll take that in mind” she smiled, waving at young Sybil “ As long you call me Clara”

“It's settled then. I'm sorry to disturb you, but we seem to have left _Teddy_ in here today.”

Clara gave a quick look at the room and spotted the teddy bear. She brought him to Sybil who finally showed her her face.

“So how come you're not a lord? Are you a lawyer as the late Mr Crawley?”

“Oh no no no! I was-- the chauffeur here at Downton Abbey. Lady Sybil had to burn a lot of bridges to be able to marry me.”

“The Lady and the Chauffeur, how romantic” Clara commented.

“Indeed” he sighed nostalgicly “I still can't believe she's gone”

“Oh I'm terribly sorry m'lor-- Tom... I thought the blonde lady was your wife!”

“No, that's her sister Lady Edith”

“Oh I am very sorry. It's seems this house has had plenty of grief for a life time”

“Indeed” he agreed “I'm afraid we must go now. No one wants to upset great-granny, right love?” he said lovingly to his daughter, and was soon out of the nursery.

Clara cuddle the little Lord for a bit and then ran to her room. She had to get there before her room mate Anna did. Once she was there, she took a minute to catch her breath.

She pulled up her heavy skirt and took a tiny walkie-talkie from her garter. She pushed the green button and the device started buzzing. 

“Doctor? Can you hear me?”

“Oh good Clara there you are!”

“Doctor!!! I've been trying to contact you for days!!”

“I know!! I've been busy!! Investigating and all of that!”

“Any news?”

“Not really. I've identified the area, but it's so strange... It really seems like this people are disappearing into the thin air”

“Marvelous, so you got nothing”

“What about you? Anything interesting?”

“You mean apart from a totally handsome footman who wants to get into my pants?”

“Focus, Clara!!”

“I know silly! In fact I've just discovered something that could interest you”

“What is it?”

“You said that it could be the widow, creating inadvertently a telepathic something...”

“Yes exactly...”

“Well, she's not the only widow in the house! Well, there's a _widower_. Apparently Lord Grantham's youngest daughter passed away more than a year ago in childbirth. Now they're all living under the same roof”.

“Well this complicates thing. Let me investigate some more. You will have to make contact with me, I don't want to compromise your cover. In the mean time try to see the opportunity to get me there for any reasons, it would make everything easier”.

“Gotcha.” she said puffing “I have to go now, someone's at the door”.

The door opened and Anna came in.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Me? Oh no no! I was just talking to myself! I'm trying to remember everyone's names!”

“Good! I was afraid to find Jimmy in here...” she said with a smirk.

“Oh I would never...”

“I know. But be careful. Mrs Hughes is unforgiving in that area”.

“I'll keep that in mind”.  



	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara starts making friendships in the house and getting closer to the children, but she still hasn't been allowed to meet Lady Mary. Everything seems to go just fine until some little drama shakes up the downstairs of Downton Abbey a little bit, leaving Clara isolated and determined more than ever to get the Doctor into the house.

__   


_Downton Abbey, The kitchen – February 3 rd 1922_

 

“Good Morning Daisy” Clara began cheerfully once she stepped in Mrs Patmore's realm “Are those baby bottle ready?” she asked.

“They're always in the same exact spot, you know. It wouldn't hurt to begin to know your way around by now” Ivy was as bitter as ever that morning. After her little line she stepped away of the kitchen to attend other duties.

“ _Blimey_ ” Clara cried “She doesn't like me at all, does she?”

“It's not you” Daisy explained while picking up those bottles “She's smitten with Jimmy and...”

“Alright, you don't need to go far, I got it” said Clara smiling to Daisy “I had no idea the romances were so intertwined in this house”.

“You'll be surprised on how much more they can intertwine” intervened Mrs Patmore, who just couldn't keep to herself. She also gave a quick look to Daisy who shyly looked away.

“Well I'd better go up. After the little one is time for Lady Sybil's supper.” Clara nodded and took the bottles upstairs with her.

Daisy took one last look at Miss Clara and at her modest but fashionable outfit. Of course she too wasn't so pleased that when the new nanny arrived, all the women downstairs had instantly become invisible. But despite all of that nonsense she genuinely liked Miss Clara. She was never ashamed to have a little chat with her in the servant's hall, and a couple of days before she even gave her a pretty hair pin, saying it would match perfectly with her uniform. It was a pity that, even if unintentionally, Miss Clara was also the reason of her sadness. Since the first footman had taken an interest on the new girl, Ivy had been inevitably driven to Alfred's arms. Perhaps that was a sign that it was time to take upon Mr Mason's offer to go and run the farm with him. It was not like she was an adolescent anymore. She had to work hard to make things happen, to really get a move on in her life. She pondered if Alfred would have at least missed her when she'd be gone. Surely she would miss him very much. And Mrs Patmore of course.

 

After giving each of the children the right amount of attention, Clara was finishing dressing up the little lady. As the last touch she put two pretty pink ribbons through Lady Sybil's soft curls, making her incredibly happy. Once she finished Clara helped Sybil jump down from the mirror, it was time to go to the library.

“C'mon little lady say _bye bye_ to cousin Robert” she told her on the door. The little lady waved as Clara showed her and mumbled “Bye bye _'Obbie_ ”. Clara smiled and walked hand in hand with Sybil down the stairs.

“ _Grandmaaa_ ” Sybil yelled once in the library. She easily let go of Clara's hand and ran into Lady Grantham's arms. The little show brought a smile on Lord Grantham's face and on the face of the old woman seated with them. Judging by the expensive clothes and the fierce look, she must have been the Dowager Countess everyone was talking about downstairs. Clara bowed politely.

The old woman captured Sybil's attention and said “Well don't we look pretty today, Sybil?”. 

The little girl laughed and cried “Nanny! Nanny!” her tiny finger was pointed in Clara's direction.

“Oh right!” Lady Grantham said “ Mama, this is Clara the new nanny” Clara immediately bowed.

“How do you do Miss Clara” the Dowager said.

“It's an honor to meet her ladyship” she answered.

“Oh thank you dear girl. I'm afraid you effort is essential in this very sad times”

“I wouldn't wish for anything less, m'lady.”

“Very well” Lady Grantham intervened “You can attend young Lord Robert now, we'll be off.”

“Of course” Clara bowed and closed the door behind her.

 

“Oh well, at least the children seem to really like the new nanny” Robert commented.

“She's really good, isn't she?” Cora added “Tom is enthusiastic with her, he said she's exquisite with little Robert too”

“Ugh” muttered Lady Violet “Are you sure that his enthusiasm is entirely due to _those virtues_?”

“Oh Mama” answered Cora annoyed “Why do you still have to be so hard on Tom?”

“Oh no, I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to look down again for new prospects” 

“I don't think Tom would be so disrespectful to our family in a time like this” Robert added “And I must say Mama, that he is doing a marvelous job as Manager of the estate. Even if...”

“Oh Robert” Cora cried “ Must we talk about this?”

“We'll have to talk about it at some point, my dear” Robert sighed “Tom is doing well, but he's struggling with the legal bits and Murray can't come here so often. I'm afraid we'll have to find some one, because I surely can't keep it up”.

“How is Mary doing , by the way?” Lady Violet asked.

“It's the same since Christmas, I'm afraid” Cora answered.

“Oh but shouldn't someone talk to her? It's been four months now...”

“You are very welcome to try Mama” Robert said “ But it's like there's a force field inside that room, and she isn't letting anyone in. Not even her son”.

“Oh Lord!” Lady Violet cried.

“I think it's best we go for that walk now, Mama” Cora said “I wouldn't want to make Sybbie sad just now”.

“I suppose you're right Cora. Goodbye my dear” Lady Violet said to her son, and was off to the garden with her daughter-in-law.

 

Anna was on her way downstairs, just as she left Lady Mary's room. She couldn't help feeling completely useless those days. Lady Edith had her own maid now that she was a proper lady's maid to Lady Mary, and her mistress hardly gave her any job at all. It was the same day after day. No breakfast, just a little help with the dress and the hair. From that moment on her ladyship would spend the day by the window or at the late Mr Matthew's desk, dipped in loads of paper. Some days she didn't even say a word to her. Anna was incredibly worried, sometimes she would even feel sick to the stomach. And it was that day again that, while descending through the stairs, she started to feel dizzy and almost completely fell on the poor Clara at the bottom of the stairs. She promptly caught her and was immediately helped by Mr Carson. They both helped her walking to Mrs Hughes' day room and laid her on the armchair. Mrs Hughes went to collect her husband right away.

Clara watched Mr Bates talking to Anna. She was so worried about her, but it seemed her husband made her feel better. She offered Mr Bates her help to escort her to her room, but he politely declined.

“Poor Anna. It's always a pity watching her unwell.” Mr Carson said.

“She has been unwell for days” Clara specified.

“Really? Do tell us please!”

“Apparently Lady Mary has been a bit harsh on her lately. She tells me she's so worried for her”

“About that Clara” Carson took a deep breath and invited both women to sit down “There is something I meant to tell you. I understand that you still haven't met Lady Mary”.

“Yes Mr Carson. I haven't.”

“Well, you must have noticed that she hasn't been visiting her son either” Clara nodded “Now, I don't want you to think of her as a heartless mother...”

“Mr Carson I would never...”

“Please let me finish. Losing her husband has been a great shock for her, I believe that she's severely depressed.”

“I understand. In fact I thought that I might talk to her. Tell her how her son is doing. She wouldn't need to see the boy.”

“Oh I don't know about that. You see, we can't really see our masters without being summoned. But maybe Anna can suggest it to her ladyship. Well, I have to go get ready for dinner now.” Mr Carson bowed his head and was out of the room.

“I must say” Mrs Hughes began “ You must be very brave for wanting to face Lady Mary. The last nanny was terrified”.

Clara smiled politely. She hadn't found a way to let the Doctor into the house yet, and she hadn't heard from him in almost a week. That's why she needed to see the Widow. If the Doctor wasn't going to be allowed in the house, at least she could try to investigate on Lady Mary on her own.

“I just want to be helpful” she justified herself.

“You're a good girl. Just like Anna.” Mrs Hughes smiled, but had also a worried expression.

“Also, Mrs Hughes, I meant to ask you...”

“What, dear?”

“Why am I not on the time table until four p.m. Tomorrow?”

“It's your morning off , silly! Did you expect us to enslave you?”

Both women laughed quietly and went back to work. It had been a long day, but it was almost over.

 

_His Lordship's dressing room – the morning after_

 

“I think this new outfit has a marvelous cut” Bates said helping his lordship with his vest “Might I ask his lordship's plan for today?”

“Thank you Bates. Of course you can. I'm going around the farms and cottages with Mr Branson, just to see how everyone is doing”.

“I'd be happy to show your lordship how our cottage has been settled”.

“And I'd be happy to visit.”

Bates was now helping him with the jacket. When his lordship was comfortable, he started wiping the jacket with a brush.

“Listen Bates, I heard about Anna last night”.

“I'm so sorry m'lord, I wouldn't want to disturb you with those matters.”

“I'm afraid Miss O'brien let it slip with her ladyship.” Bates smiled “But I want you to know, that we care very much about the both of you, and that this would never disturb us.”

“Thank you m'lord. It's very much appreciated.”

“From what I gather, Lady Mary has been quite horrid with her in the past month...”

“M'lord she'd never say such...”

“Nonsense Bates!” he interrupted the vallet “We're not blind. We all know Lady Mary isn't much of herself this days, and we can't really blame her that much... But all the same, I really want to find a way to help her. I think everyone would benefit from it, from Anna to the young Lord Robert.”

“Mrs Bates is very worried about her. She's not comfortable with moving to the cottage just yet. Not until Lady Mary is better.”

“It's settled then. Her ladyship and I must stop avoiding the argument and try to find a solution.”

Bates gave his lordship his hat and they both were off.

 

Clara had been yawning since breakfast. The poor little Robert had cried all night. Nothing seemed to calm him. She even tried to sing him his favourite lullaby, which she had learnt just for the occasion. She had hoped she hadn't woken up the entire family. She still hadn't quite sure how punishment worked in those years, and wasn't very eager to find out. But it was after all her morning off, and she should have tried to use it at her advantage.

As she finished getting ready for the occasion, she went straight downstairs to announce she was heading to the village. In the corridor near the kitchen Mrs Hughes looked rather worried.

“Mrs Hughes, is everything alright?” she asked the housekeeper.

“It happened again!” she cried hinting at the first page of the newspaper. The big bald letters warned the villagers that yet another man had gone missing.

Clara patted on Mrs Hughes back to comfort her “It's terrible.” she only managed to say.

“Oh yes, very.” agreed Mrs Hughes “ I know I can't keep you here, dear. But for heaven's sake be careful.” she squeezed Clara's hand.

“I will, Mrs Hughes.”

“ One of the boys should be out in the village as well. If you see him try to come back to the house together.”

“Of course” she reassured her.

Once she made sure no one was looking for her, she took her coat and went straight to the village. She almost got lost a couple of times, but in the end she reached the destination. She went a little bit around the shops, and asked a couple of questions now and then. But all she got in the end was a card deck, that she thought she could play with Daisy that evening. All the villagers seemed quite evasive and scared when the topic of those mysterious disappearances was mentioned. Also, it seemed there was no sign of the Doctor. 

Feeling a little bit useless, she thought she might have lunch at the Grantham Arms, the nearby pub. She took a sit at a dusty old table and ordered the lamb stew and a pint of beer.

“Beer? _My..._ You have such a strong taste for a gracious lady like you”

Clara quickly turned trying to contain her sailor's mouth. But it wasn't the drunk horny villager as she'd expected. “Jimmy! What a surprise!” she said on a fake tone.

“I'll have the same Bob. And put everything on me” he said, taking a seat beside her.

“Oh I couldn't possibly accept..”

“Nonsense!” he gave her a charming smile. Hadn't she know better, she might have even fallen for it. “Isn't it amusing that we happen to have the morning off on the same day?”

“Oh yes, _what a coincidence_ ” she chuckled, taking a sip of her beer.

“Where are you from exactly? You seem so fun and modern” Jimmy asked mesmerized.

“Born and bread in London. You can't really survive there without developing a decent sense of humor” she said causing him to laugh.

“What about your family? How did you choose to become a nanny?”

“Oh, I don't have much of a family. I-- was an orphan, that's why I decided to take care of children as a profession”

“I am without family as well. It gets very lonely sometimes...” 

Jimmy was going on about his father who died in the war, but Clara's ears were suddenly captured by another conversation.

“It's true Fred, I'm telling ya-- This guy with a strange hat and a ridiculous purple bow tie came to me and asked me about my poor missing husband. Before he went away he gave us this lottery ticket, he said he'd bought two by mistake. Now we have money for the whole year!”

“And where is this funny benefactor?”

“That's the strange part! I saw him just down the street, but when I called him to thank him, he ignored me and ran away.”

Clara was shaken up by that last sentence. She had to act fast, even if it meant being rude to Jimmy.

“Oh Jimmy will you excuse me for just a sec?”

“Sure” he said puzzled, as the pretty girl stood up and went out of the pub. He followed her with his eyes through the glass window, until he lost her.

 

“There you are _chin boy_! Seems like you're forgetting I even exist!” Clara cried. She couldn't believe how relieved she was to have found him. She liked to keep cool, but she had to admit she was beginning to worry that might have to adapt to 1922 indefinitely. 

“Oh my lovely soufflé girl!!” he said hugging her “I'm so sorry I couldn't come and find you earlier. I've used my magnetic energy detector and it has led me to a crossroad not far from the house. I thought it might be a small black whole, swallowing everything and everyone on its way, but it's not. I have been there and nothing has happened to me, but the magnetic residue is very high. It seems like this _thing_ operates at certain times only.”

“Like last night...”

“Right. Maybe it's been controlled by someone...”

“What? You think the poor Lady Mary is doing that?” Clara didn't sound convinced “ Everybody seem scared of her, but I don't think she's evil...”

“You have to find a way to get me there, there's no other way.”

“I know... I'm trying, but they're not taking anyone new at the moment... Besides, it's practically impossible to give any suggestions to anyone who's your superior.”

“Don't worry, I know it's not your fault. But try to keep your ears and eye open.”

“I will, I promise.”

“I have to go now, _your new boyfriend_ is coming this way.”

“ _He's not my---_ ” but before she could finish the sentence, he was gone.

Jimmy on the other hand was following her like a lost puppy.

“There you are! Was that man bothering you?” he said in an overprotective tone.

“Oh not really... He was asking for---money.”

“Why sort of man asks money from a lady?!” he sounded disgusted.

“Don't worry Jimmy, I can take care of myself” she smiled.

“Oh I know you can” he smiled back “But you can never know these days with these disappearances and all..”

“You're right. I'm sorry I won't run away like that anymore.”

“Deal. I'm afraid it's time to go now.” he offered her his arm.

Clara smiled. In the end Jimmy was a nice guy. A little bit vain, but good hearted. Even though she felt bad for him for the disappointment the he was going to get eventually, she took his arm and together they walked back to Downton Abbey.

 

That night after dinner was finished, Daisy tidied up the kitchen and decided to take the garbage out herself, since the other maids were nowhere to be found. Out in the cold she heard a strange noise. She got closer the source, realizing it was sobbing. There near the bushes Ivy was sobbing heavily in Alfred's arms. He was simply listening to her, gently passing his fingers through her hair. 

“ I saw them walking back together this afternoon, but I told myself it was nothing! But then--- then Sadie from the market came with a delivery and told me...” she cried some more “She-- she told me they were at the village and that they ate together and he paid for everything...Oh Alfred!! Why must he do this to me!”

Daisy had seen enough. Her heart could not handle that much. It was the last straw. She ran furiously inside and went straight for the stairs.

“Daisy there you are!” Clara caught her on her way “I wondered if you wanted to play cards. I got them at the village today and--”

“Why did you have to come and ruin everything?! WHY?!” she yelled leaving Clara puzzled. 

Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes got there immediately “Daisy for Heaven's Sake what is going on?” Mrs Patmore cried.

“Oh never you mind!! I'm done!” she yelled and ran upstairs. Clara decided it was best to do the same.

 

_The nursery – The day after_

 

Clara was up in the nursery with Lady Sybil and Lord Robert. At least the blue blooded children would not give her judgy looks. The night before with Daisy was horrible. She felt everything was falling out of grasp. She couldn't bare to be the reason of caos in the house. She had to find a way to get the Doctor there, at least she would have someone by her side.

The door opened a few minutes later, revealing Mr Branson.

“Oh don't stand up please” he commanded her “How's my little girl?”

“Missed ya daddy!” the little girl cried.

“I missed you too, baby” he said giving her a gentle kiss. Clara smiled watching the lovely pair.

“So” Tom began “I've heard Daisy's leaving... It must be hard for Mrs Patmore”

“Oh, I'm afraid that's all my fault” confided Clara sighing.

“And why is that?”

“Well... Long story short: Daisy fancies Alfred who fancies Ivy. Ivy on the other hand fancies Jimmy, who seems to have taken an interest on me” Tom was containing his laughter “Yesterday the poor chap paid for my lunch at the village, Ivy heard and went crying in Alfred's arms. So Daisy now hates me and wants to leave Downton to run her late husband's farm”.

“ _Boy_ ” Tom chuckled “you sure don't get bored down there...”

“I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this..”

“Don't worry. My lips are sealed.” they both started laughing when the door opened again. It was Lord and Lady Grantham.

Both Tom and Clara jumped on their feet. “Good Morning Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham” she said bowing.

“Good Morning Clara, Tom” Lord Grantham greeted them “How's my grandson?” he said and took the boy in his arms. 

Clara kept tidying up the room, leaving her masters to their conversation.

“I went to see Mary today” Lord Grantham said “I'm telling you my darling it's serious.”

“I'm afraid he's right m'lady” Tom intervened.

“The what should we do?” the worried woman asked.

“She should do some therapy or else... I think she needs a _doctor_.” Clara's ears were wide opened. She almost dropped something.

“Yes, but do we know someone who's specialized in this field? I dare to say it's very experimental...” Lady Grantham sighed.

“Ehm...m'lord” Clara said clearing her throat.

“Yes, Clara?”

“May I have the permission to speak?”

“Of course”

“About the doctor for Lady Mary... I think I know _someone_ ”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably have already figured out, I hade already written these three chapters. The fourth is almost finished, so I thought I'd give you a little sneak peek.   
> It's an exclusive for Archive of Our Own only! ;)
> 
> “Oh right. Let me see... What did you bring?”  
> “Everything”   
> “How do mean everything?”  
> “I mean everything!It's the whole wardrobe. The luggage is timelord technology, it's bigger on the inside” he said sitting rather ungracefully on the bed.  
> “Oh Lord.” Clara cursed opening the luggage. She started going through all those ridiculous clothes. “There's gotta be a dinner jacket in here somewhere...” she said frustrated “Oh thank God! Here's one” she finally cried, getting those clothes out of the luggage. She put them on the bed and placed the matching shoes on the carpet beside the bed, then someone knocked.  
> Both the Doctor and Clara jumped on their feet. Clara closed the luggage right away and put her hands behind her back. The door opened and it was Jimmy. Clara wanted to die.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upstairs they're both anxious and worried about this doctor's arrival. Thomas ponders if he should just be happy for Jimmy and move on. Then the Doctor arrives and no one is left indifferent by his ... peculiar ways. Will he or won't be taken on for the job? The answer is enough to inspire O'Brien for a new scheme.

  
__  


_Downton Abbey, The Drawing Room – February 7 th 1922_

 

Lord Grantham made is entrance in the bright room. He had been in a lovely walk with Isis his faithful dog.

“Good day Mama, it's nice of you to join us for tea” he said noticing the Dowager was in the drawing room with his wife and daughter.

“Oh I simply could not miss it since I've been told of your genius plan.” Robert had a puzzled expression.

“Granny is talking about the doctor for Mary.” Edith explained sipping her tea.

“ _Heaven's_ , Mama! Weren't you the first one who suggested we do something about it?”

“That's exactly what I was trying to say” Cora cried.

“I'm not questioning your motives, I'm questioning your _methods_.”

“Why? What have I done wrong this time?”

“Do you really have to ask? You're taking advice from a servant! And one we don't even know that well, I might add...”

“Papa, maybe Granny is right” commented Edith receiving Lady Violet's approval “It's Mary's mental health and little Robert's welfare we're talking about! We should ponder on the real reasons Clara suggested this doctor, it might even be a charlatan!”

“Carson what do you think?” Lady Violet asked annoyed.

“ I have to be sincere with her ladyship... I think miss Clara is a remarkable young woman who cares deeply for the young Lord.”

“You won't win like this, Mama” Cora chuckled “ Everybody loves her downstairs.”

“Well, there's nothing we can do about it, is it?” Robert intervened “It's already settled. Plus we haven't agreed to take him on for the job. He will simply come here for an interview. I will judge whether he is or is not suitable for the job. He wouldn't even have to see Mary if he isn't.”

Someone knocked at the door while they were talking. With a nod from Lord Grantham, Carson opened it. It was Clara.

“Your Lordship wanted to see me?” she asked with a bow.

“Oh yes Clara perfect, come inside” Clara closed the door behind her and came closer “ We wanted to ask you when the _doctor_ you summoned for us is going to arrive.”

“He's coming for dinner tonight as you suggested, m'lord” she reminded him.

“ _Marvelous_ ” Lady Violet intervened “He's getting a society dinner too...”

“I-- I can advise him to come in the morning m'lord.” Clara managed to say.

“Nonsense! It's not very gentleman like to withdraw and invitation. He's coming for dinner. We'll fetch you when he arrives, so you can greet him too.”

“It's very kind, m'lord” she smiled.

“Mama, shall I tell Carson to fetch the car for you know?” Lord Grantham said turning to her mother.

“Oh, no no. Now I'm _definitely_ staying for dinner now” the old woman pointed out.

“Well, I suppose it's all Clara.”

“Very well, m'lord” she bowed and opened the door.

“One more thing Clara” Lady Grantham's musical voice called her.

“Yes, m'lady?”

“ Mrs Isobel Crawley, young Robert's grandmother, is coming back on sunday from her business in London” she began “ She wrote to us that she wants to see the boy straight away. We'll arrange a car to get you there. Sybil will spend the afternoon with us.”

“Alright m'lady.” she bowed and went out of the room.

“See Mama” Cora said “She's lovely”

“Well... She's still too pretty for my taste.”

Robert, Cora and Edith laughed at Granny's stubbornness and went back to sip their tea.

 

In the small courtyard downstairs, Thomas was enjoying a cigarette. He was starting to get used at being alone. It wasn't like he and Miss O'Brien had been friends after all. The had been _allies_ , which for many years had proven to be way more useful than a friendship. But the fact that he had opened to her and she'd never judged his nature, made him think she had something like a soft spot for him. But even that had revealed to be a miscalculation on his part, since not longer than a year before, she could've ruined his life forever. 

He inhaled one last time and threw the cigarette butt on the ground. Just as he turned, he saw O'Brien coming out for a smoke as well. The didn't say a word to each other, but he knew that that fire in her eyes was not of rage and hatred, it was fear. Fear that he could uncover her darkest secret yet. He gave her a severe look and went inside. He had to check if the footmen were cleaning the silver.

In the small room, wiping and muttering it was only Jimmy. 

“Where's Alfred?” Thomas asked.

“ He's upstairs serving the tea to the Dowager” he said annoyed.

“Never mind the rules” Thomas commented “You're first footman and you're wiping the silver. You should tell your lordship.”

“Oh never mind that” he said putting down the cloth on the table “ I think his lordship has far more serious stuff to worry about right now”

“You're right” Thomas whispered, pondering on how he didn't think of that.

“Besides” Jimmy smiled “ I'm too far in a good mood to feel bad right now”

“Is--- for that Miss Clara, isn't it?” Thomas' voice was trembling.

“Yes...She's very beautiful, and funny and-- I'm sorry. I-- I just feel funny, talking to you about this”

“Oh don't you worry about me. I'm glad I am your friend now. I've learnt from my past mistakes.”

Jimmy gave him an understanding look. He felt so bad to have almost costed him his life once. While Thomas stayed to help him with the silver, his gaze shifted to the door, captivated by Mrs Hughes yelling:

“Clara, dear girl! What happened to your hair! It's not a proper way to look upstairs!”

Clara looked puzzled and straight went by the mirror in the corridor “You'll have to pardon me Mrs Hughes” she chuckled “ Lady Sybil was playing with my hair pins. She made quite a mess, I see”

“Then get it settled at once before anyone sees you!”

Clara nodded and gently let her silky brown hair down. Jimmy couldn't take his eyes off of her, he swore his heart was going to explode. After just few seconds, unfortunately, her hair was up again in a perfect bun.

Thomas keep looking at Jimmy's expression. He seemed so happy. He took a deep breath and told himself that perhaps this was enough for him.

 

The fateful moment had arrived. From the informations Clara had gathered, the doctor in question had to be there any minute. Lord Grantham had arranged for a proper welcome in the hall. If there was a chance that this could be the solution to their problem, he wanted to make a very good first impression. They would've even welcomed him at the door, but it was far too cold and dark to manage that. On the right alongside him were his mother, the Dowager Countess, his wife Lady Grantham, his daughter Edith and his son-in-law Tom Branson.

They had decided it was best for Mary to dine in her own room that night. It was pointless to make her furious if that doctor was indeed a buffoon.

On the opposite side a line of few servants had been formed. It wasn't necessary to bother the whole staff, so they had decided to call up just Mr Carson, Mr Barrow, the two footmen, Mrs Hughes and of course the nanny Clara.

 

Clara was extremely anxious. She hadn't realized they would have organized such a formal welcome. She was so worried that the doctor would make a fool of himself, and consequently defy the entire purpose. _Who was she kidding_? She _knew_ that he was going to make a fool of himself anyway. She hoped that at least she would have been able to cut down the damage.

The doorbell rang straightening everyone. Carson gave one last intimidatory look at his staff and went to open the door. A rather strange looking man with a big hat and a tacky polka dots bow tie was at the door.

“Good evening sir, and welcome to Downton Abbey. Are you the doctor we are waiting for?”

“Oh yes, yes” he panted “ That's me, _the Doctor_! You'll have to excuse me, I walked here. It's a _huge_ garden!” he cried.

Carson tried not to loose his cool. That was surely the most ridiculous man he'd ever come across. “Will you please follow me sir, to meet the family?”

“Oh right. Of course.” he said stepping into the big house.

Carson stepped back in the hall where everyone was waiting for him. He had a look on his face that puzzled Lord Grantham and worried Clara. “M'lord, Doctor—Doctor...” Carson turned his head to the strange man who had just stepped into the room. He had realized he hadn't asked for his name.

The Doctor on the other hand, didn't have the faintest idea of what was going on. Everybody was looking at him like he'd done something wrong. Maybe his bow tie wasn't tidy enough. Luckily enough he spotted Clara in the room who was giving him a killer look and mouthing “ _Your name! Say your name!”_

“Oh! Right! Of course! Silly me! I am Doctor-- ehm... John Smith.”

“Uhm, it's a … pleasure to have you for dinner Doctor Smith” Lord Grantham said “I am Lord Grantham. Let me introduce you to my family and the staff.” 

The Doctor nodded and listened carefully as Lord Grantham introduced every single person in the room to him.

“And of course this is Miss Oswald” he concluded.

“Of course” said the Doctor.

“It's a pleasure too meet you again, Doctor _Smith_ ” she played along.

“Ehm... Lord Grantham, I understand that the person I'm here to see is Lady Mary. When will I have the pleasure?”

“My daughter won't be coming to dinner tonight. She's in distress. But you'll see her eventually.” he said doubtful.

“Oh one last thing” the Doctor said “ I'm sorry to have brought my luggage with me. I walked straight from the train station.”

“Of course” Lord Grantham said, sighing in relief “That's why you didn't have time to change for dinner”

“Right. Changing.” the Doctor muttered puzzled.

“In that case, Mr Barrow will take your luggage and see you to a room where you can change.”

“Alright.” Clara looked as if she wanted to strangle him “Thank..you” Clara mouthed something else “ _M'lord_ ” he managed to say. Those had been the most exhausting couple of minutes of his life.

 

The staff was dismissed and the family was headed to the dining room. Clara followed Mrs Hughes, but watched carefully to see in which room the Doctor was headed. When they arrived at the service staircase, she stopped “Mrs Hughes, I have to check on Lord Robert before dinner”

“Alright. But don't let the family see you wandering around.” Clara nodded and went straight up the stairs. She waited for Thomas to be out of the way and once she made sure that there was absolutely no one around, she snuck into the room the doctor was in.

“You gotta be the stupidest man I've ever met!!”

“Clara!!! We made it!” he said jumping joyfully around her.

“No, we haven't!” Clara specified.

“Why?”

“Because this dinner is a test. They won't even let you see Lady Mary if you don't convince them.”

“Don't you worry about that. I can handle this.”

“Oh really? That's why you wore _that_ to a society dinner?” she said with a disapproving look.

“That's why I've brought the luggage.”

“Oh right. Let me see... What did you bring?”

“Everything” 

“How do mean _everything_?”

“I mean _everything_!It's the whole wardrobe. The luggage is timelord technology, it's _bigger on the inside_ ” he said sitting rather ungracefully on the bed.

“ _Oh Lord._ ” Clara cursed opening the luggage. She started going through all those ridiculous clothes. “There's gotta be a dinner jacket in here somewhere...” she said frustrated “Oh thank God! Here's one” she finally cried, getting those clothes out of the luggage. She put them on the bed and placed the matching shoes on the carpet beside the bed, then someone knocked.

Both the Doctor and Clara jumped on their feet. Clara closed the luggage right away and put her hands behind her back. The door opened and it was Jimmy. Clara wanted to die. 

“Mr Smith...” Jimmy began but then he saw Clara standing in the room alone with him.

“Hello dear fellow” the Doctor sang.

“I—I've been assigned to you as a valet sir” Jimmy said “I will help you get dressed for the evening” he was trying really hard to contain himself.

“Well, Mr Smith” Clara said hoping to make things right “ Now you have our wonderful Jimmy here to help you. You won't need to consult me any longer.” she finished. She took a deep breath and turned to Jimmy “Mr Smith saw me in the corridor and summoned me. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to find the dining room, once he was properly dressed.” she hoped she sounded convincing.

“You heard Miss Oswald, sir. You won't need to _consult_ her anymore.”

Clara could see from the stiffness of Jimmy's jaw how angry he was. She just hoped that the news of her being in a gentleman's room wasn't going to affect her position or his status. She had already learnt at her own expense how fast gossip would travel in that house. Hoping for the best she bowed herself out leaving the two men behind.

“Alright” the Doctor began “Do..I have to undress in front of you?” he said still a bit confused.

“Yes, sir. And then I will hand you your dinner clothes and help you with the shirt, the vest, the jacket and the tie” Jimmy explained “ But if you'd prefer it, I can set your luggage while you undress...”

“Oh no, no. Don't touch the luggage!” he cried “I—I mean, there's no need for that. I'll be as quick ad possible.” the Doctor managed to get out of his clothes making a mess as usual. When he was done Jimmy started to help him with the dinner outfit.

“So how is Miss Oswald doing in here?” he asked feeling a little bit awkward to get dressed in that silence.

“You know Miss Oswald well, sir?” Jimmy asked curious.

“Oh yes, quite well” Jimmy wasn't pleased “We met at an employer's house. A widower. She was taking care of his children and I was taking care of his --- well brain.” Jimmy handed him the jacket “Poor fellow he was heartbroken when she decided to leave” he added.

“Miss Oswald seems to be very good at her job.” Jimmy commented.

“Oh yes, and maybe too pretty for her own sake.” the Doctor thought he had manage to build a good enough background, but left Jimmy extremely pensive.

When they finished, Jimmy guided the Doctor down the stairs where they found Carson waiting for them. Dismissing himself with a bow, Jimmy disappeared through the service door as Carson showed the Doctor to the dining room. The other footman quickly raced towards him to help him seating, and with a nod from Mr Carson the dinner began.

“So, Doctor Smith” began Lady Violet “Forgive me, but I'm afraid I've never heard of you. Is this because of my ignorance or you've never treated any blazoned subject?”

“Oh please Mama” intervened Lord Grantham “I won't have any business talk at the dinner table. You will have to excuse me doctor, her ladyship is very worried about her granddaughter. We will indeed talk business, but not while the ladies are here at the table. We don't want to bore them, don't we?”

“It's alright, Lord Grantham. The fact is that I think of myself as quite-- the traveler …”

“Oh that's nice” commented Lady Grantham with a sweet smile “Have you been in a colonial posting?”

“Yes, something like that.”

“Have you been to Egypt?” Edith intervened “Or Morocco? I think I'd quite fancy a visit myself...”

“Oh yes, of course! I didn't quite like the food though. But the _Fez_! I _love_ those Fezzes” Edith and Tom shared an amused look.

“I agree” Lady Violet said “About the food, of course. Such a dreadful taste.”

“Uhm... Lord Grantham”

“Yes, doctor?”

“I wouldn't want to sound rude... But I don't think I'll need a valet, if I am to stay, of course.” Jimmy was serving him the third course that very moment. He didn't look so pleased to hear him say that. “I didn't mean to say that this-- fellow didn't do his job right, it's just that...”

“Please Doctor, you don't need to explain yourself” Tom interrupted him “ I had to explain too to Lord Grantham how I don't need help to get dressed.” he smiled.

“Don't worry about it, Doctor. Sometimes we seem to forget ours is not the way everyone lives” the Lord said politely.

The dinner was finally over after about one hour of numerous pointless topics. The women headed to the drawing room while the butler brought them some very fine cigars. The Doctor hesitantly took one and lighted it imitating the two men. But just after the first time he inhaled the smoke, he started coughing like a tuberculosis patient.

“Are you alright, Doctor Smith?” Lord Grantham asked looking rather puzzled.

“I'm sorry” the Doctor managed to say “I'm afraid I'm not a really good smoker” he coughed a little bit more “It's bad for your lungs” he justified himself.

Both Tom and Lord Grantham chuckled “Of course we would expect you to be cautious about your lungs, being a doctor and all” Lord Grantham said taking a smoke “Listen, I am very worried about my daughter, but if you're anything good like Miss Oswald said we are going to need you to show us your references. We don't want to show Lady Mary to anyone, she's in a fragile state.”

“Of course, of course” the Doctor mumbled, sighing in relief “ I've got my references right here” he said and took his envelope of psychic paper out of his pocket. 

Lord Grantham took the envelope on his hands and started reading. After just a few seconds his expression went from concentrated to amazed “You have been in his majesty King George V's services!” he cried rather surprised.

“Yes” the Doctor quickly said “Yes, I have. Of course his majesty preferred not to spread the word he'd haired a therapist. He didn't want anyone to think he wasn't as conservative as he said.” 

“Of course” Lord Grantham agreed, while the Doctor saw Tom containing his laughter.

“Well I guess I have nothing to object then. Let's move on to the drawing room. We don't want to keep the ladies waiting”.

The three of them stood up together and went to join the ladies. As soon as they were inside, Lord Grantham made the announcement “It looks like Doctor Smith is going to be here for a while”.

Cora smiled across the room, she gave Robert and understanding look to assure him that he had done the right thing. While the women came closer to them and started to get the Doctor to talk about his travels, Lady Violet took advantage of the present confusion to take his son apart.

“Are you serious? _That man_?!” she was trying to keep her voice down.

“I agree that he is indeed a funny looking man, but what do we know maybe all of this... _psychiatrists_ are funny looking.”

“So you just decided to took a chance on your eldest daughter.”

“Well, his majesty the King took a chance with this man …” 

Violet paused for a second “Are you sure?” she turned her head in the doctor's direction “ _That man_?!”

“ The reference had the royal seal and everything.”

“Well I hope you haven't just _imagined_ it.”

 

 

It was almost midnight and almost everyone had already gone to bed. Thomas was doing his evening tour, to make sure everything was in its place. All the maids had gone to bed, so it was a good sign. He decided to give just one last look at the servant's hall. There , lost in his own thoughts was Jimmy, completely alone.

“Hey there. It's midnight, you should probably go to bed.” he said looking for his gaze.

“I'll do that in a minute.” Jimmy answered in a whisper.

“ I heard that that ridiculous doctor is staying” he said stepping into the room “Quite shocking, isn't it?” he chuckled.

“I heard unfortunately.”

“Are you alright?” Thomas asked, noticing his grey expression.

“It's nothing really. I shouldn't ponder too much about it...”

“It doesn't look like nothing to me.”

Jimmy took a deep breath and finally raised his head facing Thomas's gaze “ When I went into Doctor Smith's room to help him get ready for dinner, I-- I found Clara in the room alone with him.”

Thomas was a bit surprised “And they were...”

“No no, of course not” Jimmy cut short “Clara had obviously a perfectly good explanation for it.”

“Of course” Thomas indulged him, even if he knew better.

“He also had to point me out how they already knew each other. I'm just not comfortable having that man here in the house. I feel like he might be harassing her.”

“Look, I think you should go to bed now. It's late and you're tired. We'll worry about that in the morning. Besides... I don't think that man is gonna last in here.”

Jimmy looked up at Thomas again “Maybe you're right” he patted Thomas on his back for gratitude “Thanks” he smiled and then left the room “Good night Mr Barrow.”

“Good night” Thomas whispered pensive. He then heard Jimmy's voice again.

“Good night Miss O'Brien”

Thomas wasn't surprised to the see the woman walking into the room. He gave her suspicious look.

“I assume you heard everything” he said.

“And now I wander what you're going to do about it.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well... isn't this Miss Clara been rocking your boat lately with Mr Kent?” Thomas looked firmly into Miss O'Brien's eyes. He knew she was coming up with a new scheme. “I'm just pointing out that it's very strange for a maiden girl to be found into a gentleman's room alone. Especially when she was the one who suggested to hire him in the first place.”Thomas looked interested.

“I mean it would make any of us hero of the hour if we would uncover what's behind that connection. Not to mention how convenient it would be for someone if Miss Clara would be sent away...”.

When she finished making her point, she simply looked at him with indifference and left the room. She didn't even wished him good night.

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally sees Mary, and things aren't as easy as he thought. The same day Clara takes little Robert to see his grandmother and discovers with horror the identity of latest disappearance. With the Doctor and Clara more determined than ever to discover the cause of this strange phenomenon, what is the next step to take?

****   


**Chapter Five**

 

_Downton Abbey, Anna and Clara's room – February 8 th 1922_

 

“Well good morning to you too!” Anna greet Clara mockingly as the brunette stepped into their room.

“Oh never mind me” she answered yawning “I haven't slept much. A cup of coffee and I'll be good to go.”

“Is young Lord Robert alright?” Anna asked concerned.

“ I believe he is” Clara said stepping out of her nightgown “He's just been really jumpy in the past few nights. He starts crying and nothing seems to calm him.”

“Heavens! Don't you think he might have some kind of medical condition?”

“I wouldn't say that. He seems fine during the day. I suppose …” Clara paused pensive. Anna was looking at her to get a response “I suppose he just misses his mother.”

They both fell silent. There was nothing much to add to that sentence. Clara was now finished with her hair and was now getting into her freshly washed dress. When it was up to the last few hooks, she asked Anna for her assistance. The blonde maid quickly came to her rescue, but needed to stop for a second for a bit of nausea.

“Are you alright?” Clara asked.

“I think I am” Anna cut short “I've been feeling a little sick to the stomach this past few mornings, but nothing that matters, I promise.”

Clara wasn't so convinced. She stretched a little to see over Anna's shoulders. Next to her bed there was a basin. “Have you been vomiting?” she asked concerned.

“Maybe.”

“Anna!”

“Listen, Clara. I know you're concerned and I think that's very sweet, but-- Lady Mary it's like a sister to me and … I just can't be on bed rest right now. Please, promise me you won't breathe a word of this to Mrs Hughes.”

Clara paused for a second. She pondered on what to do. “I won't tell anything to _Mrs Hughes_. I promise”.  


 

Downstairs in the kitchen that very same morning, Daisy kneading the dough for the kidney soufflè. It had been a few days since she'd announced her big decision. It had been scary, but even Mrs Patmore had given her her full blessing. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was in charge of her own self, of her own future. It felt very good, but at the same time she felt so strange leaving the place where she basically grew up in. She had learnt how to behave and how to work. She had known love, and she'd also known loss. Unexpectedly she had found love again, under that very same roof. But as everybody knows, love's not always corresponded. You are lucky enough to get it once. Twice was maybe too pretentious.   
She was just so nervous now on how to handle things: she'd never been fond of goodbyes. But if she had to indeed, say goodbye to Downton Abbey, she just wished it could be as soon as possible. If only Mr Mason would hurry up and answer to that letter. It was strange enough that he hadn't already.

“I heard that you're leaving. What is that about?” Alfred stepped into the kitchen. He was glad to find Daisy alone.

“It's true” she answered quite awkwardly “Mr Mason had asked me to run the farm with him quite a while a go.”

“Is that your late husband's father?” he asked.

“Yes” she said “ I figured it was time since... nothing is really holding me back.”

“I guess so” Alfred muttered leaving Daisy a bit disappointed “But for what it's worth... I'll miss ya.”

“Will you?” her own words bounced and echoed in her head like the beat of a drum.

“Daisy” a voice quite concerned call her.

Daisy turned to see Mrs Patmore in the corridor “ Is this urgent, Mrs Patmore?” she asked glancing at Alfred one last time.

“I'm afraid it is.” Mrs Patmore said with and illegible look “It's Mr Mason. He's missing”.

The porcelain bowl where Daisy was kneading the dough fell on the floor and shattered to pieces.

 

 

 

Just after breakfast, Robert and Cora had decided to finally let Doctor Smith see Mary. Edith was meeting up her editor again in London, so it was perfect timing. Mary would already be furious for it, imagine letting Edith witness all of it. They asked the Doctor to follow behind them, and not to enter the room before he was told.  
Once they were on Mary's door, Robert took a deep breath and gave one last look at the oddly looking man. He was wearing that polka dots bow tie again, maybe he did need a valet after all.

“Good Morning darling” he said claiming Mary's attention.

“Oh Papa! You made me jump!”

“I didn't mean to” he said, making room for his wife. Mary smiled politely at the both of them. She was again by the window, with and empty expression. Robert didn't know where to start.

“Mary, honey” Cora came to his rescue “There is someone we want you to meet.”

“Isn't it a bit early for a visit?”

“It's not that kind of visit, dear” Mary looked at them rather baffled, when a strange man walked into her room “Mary, this is Doctor John Smith” Cora said carefully. She then turned to the Doctor “ Doctor Smith, this is our eldest daughter Lady Mary Crawley.”

“How do you do, Lady Mary” he said.

Mary gave him a stern look and did not greet him back “What happened to Doctor Clarkson?”

“Doctor Smith is not that kind of doctor, my dear” Robert intervened.

“Oh, I see” Mary said turning her hear to the window “I am the crazy widow now. Laughing stock of the county, a villain to a Charles Dickens' novel.”

“Darling, you know we don't think that” Cora promptly said. She had seen that look on her husband's eyes, she knew that he was about to lose his temper, and it wouldn't have benefited anyone. “We just think you're a bit depressed. Anyone would be in your shoes. And the Doctor is very discrete. No one will know about this, I promise.”

Mary turned to face them again. Her eyes were so severe, her face emotionless. The Doctor tried to smile to support Cora's statement.

“Is that all?” the dark haired beauty said.

Both Cora and Robert nodded. They then went at the door to exit the room. Robert gave one last look at her heartbroken daughter. He stopped by the Doctor's side and whispered to him “I apologize for any rudeness on her behalf”

“Nonsense!” the Doctor assured him “That's why I am here”. Robert smiled sadly and followed his wife closing the door behind his back.

“So...” Mary began surprising the Doctor “...are you going to hypnotize me and make me bark like a dog?” she challenged him.

“Very clever” he smiled “I'll use that as my last resort.”

“ _My_ ” Mary chuckled “I see my father has hired a professional”

“I don't recall you've smile a lot lately” he pointed out.

“What do you mea--” she started bickering realizing she had, indeed, let out a brief chuckle.

“You see? I might be better than you think” he paraded with a winning smile.

“Honestly, doctor... Do you really think anyone would take you seriously, with that horrid bow tie?”

“Do not insult my bow tie, it's cool. Bow ties are cool” he seemed very serious for a moment “ You see, _m'lady_ , I don't want you to take me seriously. That's the whole point.”

“Well” Mary said unsure “ You did say to my father that I can be rude to you... So I guess I'm gonna let you be for a while.”

“ Marvelous.” the Doctor agreed and then started to take a look around the room. Mary followed him with her eyes.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Well, I know you're not going to tell me anything, so I thought I might investigate a bit.”

“Oh really?” she said with a snobbish tone “Let's see what you find”.

“Ok... rubbish, rubbish and also rubbish” he said while exploring her dressing table. He moved to the desk flooded with paper sheets “What is all of this?” he asked.

“That is my— _late_ husband's desk. He was a lawyer.” Mary answered with tremble in her voice.

The Doctor went close to the desk and started taking a look at those papers. Mary knew he wasn't doing anything wrong, but still watching him go through Matthew's things made her a little bit sick.

“Have you been reading this?” he asked trying to sound casual.

“Why would I?” Mary said defensively “It's all legal ranting. How do you expect a lady like me to understand?”

“If you say so...”

“Are you satisfied with your little investigation, Doctor Smith? I dare say it's fairly inconclusive.” 

“I agree” he said leaving Mary puzzled “ That's why I left the most interesting piece of the room for last.”

“And what would that be?”

The Doctor pointed his index at Lady Mary's bed. It was very hard to spot, but under the candid pillow you could see the corner of a red leather covered book. When Mary realized what he meant, she ran to the bed and took the book in the hands. She held it close to her chest, like a priceless possession.

“You can't touch this.”

“I won't, I promise. But you have to tell me what it is”.

Mary slowly loosened the grip, letting the Doctor read the title. 

_Perseus and Andromeda, behind the myth_.

The Doctor remained silent and took a seat in front of her beside the window. He knew there was more to that book than the story of a princess and a demigod. He just stared at her silently demanding to hear more about it. 

Mary decided to give in. That doctor was the first ever noticing her reading in months. Maybe he was better than she thought.

“ When Matthew, my---” the Doctor nodded showing her that he had understood “When he first came to Downton, my parents of course wanted me to marry him. He was going to inherit our home and the title, so he was my best option. I was a silly snobbish girl by that time. I didn't even bother getting to know him. The only thing I could see, was a man being imposed to me, and I simply couldn't have that.” Mary turned to gaze at the gardens below her window “ The first night we had him over, I decided to humiliate him at the dinner table. I told him that I had been studying the story of Andromeda, a beautiful princess who had to be sacrificed to a hideous sea monster for the sake of her father and her land. But of course the sea monster had no chance, since she was rescued by Perseus” The Doctor chuckled at the thought of such feistiness. Mary was now looking at the cover of her precious momentum “It was only on our first night as husband and wife that I told him how terribly wrong I was. He was no sea monster, he was Perseus.” she paused for a moment trying so stubbornly to hold her tears “He saved me. He saved us all”.

The Doctor was looking at her quite not sure on what to say. He wasn't very good at talking with ladies. He knew from the many times his cheek had been slapped by a female hand. He tried then to see if he could detect anything that could somehow link Lady Mary to the disappearances. All he could see sadly, was a broken woman, terribly missing a piece of her heart. The Doctor couldn't possibly bring himself to think that that was even a little less important.

“This” Mary continued exiting her trance “ is what he gave me at the end of our honeymoon. He told me that I should read it whenever he was away. It's an essay, it has a little bit of everything: mythology, history, geography... But that's not what makes it so special. Matthew has left little notes and comments throughout the whole text. Somehow when I read it, I feel like he's beside me.”

“How does it end?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh I've never gone that far. I'm afraid that if I do reach the end, it will truly be over.”

“But don't you ever wonder?”

“Oh I do, of course I do. It's what keeps me alive.” she said gently stroking the red leather.

“There is a way, you know, to feel him closer than ever.”

“Is it?” the Doctor nodded “Then please tell me”

“Your son.” the Doctor put his hand on Mary's “You have to see your son, Mary. That's how you will be with Matthew again.”

The Doctor couldn't quite see Mary's expression. Her head was down, and the Doctor desperately tried to meet her gaze. But she wasn't moving, and she was terribly silent.

“Get out” she whispered.

“What?” the Doctor asked.

“Get out” she said more firmly letting go of the Doctor's hand “GET OUT!!” she started screaming, drawing the servants' attention. Few seconds later Carson burst into the room followed by Lord Grantham.

“Get him out!!!” she screamed, while the Doctor was escorted willingly out of the room.

 

 

It wasn't long after they served lunch that someone went looking for Clara. She was sitting at the table of the servant's hall trying to mend one of young Robert's socks. Needless to say she wasn't having much success with it. She had studied carefully as the other maids of valets did it, but she still hadn't got the hang of it. She laughed at herself thinking how she'd gone to college, but she wasn't able to mend a little whole in a sock.

“There you are” a deep voice startled her.

“Yes, Mr Bates?” she asked.

“They've been looking for you. They wanted you to know that the car to take you at Mrs Crawley's will be waiting for you outside the main door in half an hour.”

“Thank you” she smiled, and then turned to gaze disappointed at the infamous sock.

Bates was about to leave the room, but recognized Clara's problem. He stepped in and sat beside her. “May I?” he asked and Clara nodded. He showed her how to do it, and Clara was ever so grateful to him.

“Don't be so ashamed, everyone must learn at some point” he smiled and then started to put pressure on his stick to get up.

“Mr Bates” she called him.

“Yes, Clara?”

“I feel I must tell you something.”

“Is everything alright? Are you unwell?”

“I'm fine. Anna on the other hand is not.”

Bates looked a little bit worried about his loving wife. “She worries too much about Lady Mary. She let it get to her skin.”

“No, Mr Bates you don't understand.”

“I'm afraid I don't.”

“When was the last time you were... intimate?” Clara asked making Bates go all red “ I don't mean to be intrusive, it's just that … If it hasn't been too long...”

“What Clara? Please tell me, I'm afraid you've lost me on the way.”  
“Mr Bates … I think Anna is pregnant.” Bates was now as white as a sheet “She's been feeling very sick in the morning, she's been vomiting...”

“It does make sense” Bates whispered. A tiny smile appeared on his lips “ Oh God, I'm going to be a father.”

“That's beautiful, but” Clara hated to be the one breaking the joy “ She doesn't want to see a doctor and...”

“If she realizes she's pregnant she will feel incredibly guilty towards Lady Mary...”

“Yes” Clara whispered putting her hand on Mr Bates “ But please, Mr Bates. She made me swear that I wouldn't tell. Well she actually said to keep the secret from Mrs Hughes, but I imagine she won't be pleased either.”

“Of course” Bates agreed “But thank you so much for telling me” Clara smiled “We'll have to come up with some kind of plan to make her see Doctor Clarkson.” Clara nodded relieved not to be the only one bearing the secret now. “You'd better go get ready, now”.

 

 

The drive hadn't been that long. Crawley House was just in the heart of the village. Clara had brought a very strange removable stroller to move the baby around more easily. It was a a lovely day, Robert was smiling now and his blue eyes were almost shining in that light. 

Clara had been very nervous about spending the afternoon with Robert's grandmother. She'd imagined her being similar to the Dowager Countess, so she feel incredibly pressured to say the least.

But as it turned out, Isobel Crawley was nothing like her cousin. She had been incredibly welcoming and Clara could see how affectionate she was to her grandson. 

“You see Clara... can I call you Clara?”

“Of course , Mrs Crawley” she said once she was invited to seat in the drawing room.

“There's nothing more painful than surviving your own child.”

“I can only imagine, m'am”

“I still look around me and I can't imagine that he's gone” there was silence for a few minutes “ But time as made me well aware of the fact the we can only go on. Getting on and do our best is the only way we can bring honor to the people we've lost. And then we have this little chap” she said caressing playfully her grandson's cheek “He looks so much like Matthew”.

“From what I've heard, he must have been a very honorable man.”

“He was, and he made me so proud. I couldn't believe that I had managed bringing up such a remarkable young man on my own. It's so sad to think that his son will have to suffer the very same fate.”

“I'm sure he'll grow up to be just as handsome and just as honorable.”

“Oh I'm sure of that. Mary is one of the strongest young woman I've ever met.”

“I think you should tell her that, m'am” 

“Why?”

“Because she's in a very fragile state right now. She won't even see the boy.”

Isobel saddened at that thought “ She loved my son very much. They did not deserve all of this. Well...” she suddenly changed her tone “I thought that since it's a marvelous day, we could have tea outside. It's rather warm for a winter's day.”

“Indeed” Clara smiled “ It seems like a wonderful idea”.

The car had taken the two women and the baby in the vast park surrounding Downton Abbey. Isobel had talked about her travels and her work to help women in need. She was a incredibly interesting woman for those times. Clara felt like she could listen to her for hours. 

On perfectly cut grass, Mrs Crawley's housekeeper started to lay a table cloth, and in a short table she placed the teapot, the cups and some very deliciously smelling scones. Clara pulled Robert out of the stroller and started to play with him on the grass. Still pretty far on the horizon the could see two figures coming towards them. Isobel stretched trying to see who they were.

When they were close enough, Clara recognized Mr Branson's voice “Mrs Crawley!”

Isobel stood up to greet them. “Mrs Crawley , welcome back!” he said carrying his daughter on his arms, followed by none other than the Dowager Countess.

“Hello Tom, hello Sybil” she greeted them cheerfully. Clara jumped on her feet as soon as the Dowager reached them.

“Cousin Isobel” she said “ It's a pleasure to have you back here. I was beginning to feel like a dinosaur among all of these youngsters.”

Isobel came up to her and grabbed her hand. From the looked on Tom's face that didn't happen that often. “As painful as it is, I thought it was about time.”

“What do you think about going for a walk with our grandson?” Lady Violet proposed.

Isobel nodded and asked Clara to put baby Robert back in the stroller. The two elderly women waked away arm in arm carrying the stroller with them. Tom on the other hand put Sybil down on the grass and sat next to Clara.

“You saved me from the Dowager” he joked, helping Sybil with a scone.

“She can't be that bad” Clara chuckled, making faces at the little girl.

“ I think I'm starting to earn her respect. She doesn't seem so bothered by my company anymore. Even though she can't help herself shooting a pun on Soviet Russia here and there” he made Clara laugh.

“I used to be a Communist myself when I was in college” she said without thinking too much.

“You went to college?” he asked puzzled.

“I mean... when I was working as cleaning lady in a _college_ ” she corrected herself nervously.

Tom laughed “ I can almost see you wave the red flag”

“Those were dark days...” she laughed and caught Tom staring at her.

“You remind me so much of her” he whispered.

“Of who?” Clara asked.

“Of Sybil, _my Sybil._ ”

Clara fell silent. She couldn't quite make up her mind on what to say “Sir, I think you _shouldn't--_ ”

“Oh no no no. Please Clara, I didn't mean anything like that. You just make me think of her, and it is such a bittersweet feeling.” Clara gave him a little smile of encouragement.

“And when I think of her, I keep thinking about Mary, and how she must feel.”

“I'm sure you're the only one who can fully sympathize with her”

“Not quite. She has lost her husband _and_ her sister. And she loved them both so very much. I loved Matthew too, but it's not the same thing. I just hope she won't let herself go completely to her sorrow.”

Clara took his hand “The Doctor will help her, I'm sure he will succeed.” 

“I would love to share your confidence” he glanced at the Abbey in the distance “It looks like things didn't go quite well this morning.”

“Well” Clara said concealing her own doubts “If at first you don't succeed, try again.”

He smiled again bitterly and turned to play with his little girl. Clara noticed he was carrying the newspaper in his back pocket “May I?” she asked hinting at the paper.

Tom simply gave it to her and she started to read the first page. Someone had disappeared again. They had to act fast. As much as she was getting close to those people, she knew they couldn't get swept away from the real problem.

“Mason... Why does this name sound so familiar?” she wondered more to herself.

“It was the name of one of the footmen while I was working in the house. The man who disappeared was his father.” Tom helped her.

“How dreadful for him”

“I wouldn't say so. He died during the war.”

“Wait... was he?”

“Yes” Tom sighed “He was Daisy's husband”

“Oh my God...”

Clara felt so terribly sad all at once. The grief in this house was too much. Was it always like that traveling with the Doctor? Was it always so _painful_? Was she handling it right?   
While glancing in the distance at the beautiful architecture of Downton Abbey, she vowed she would have done anything in her power to help those people. Even if the Doctor would tell her not to, even if it meant that that would be her last adventure with him.  


 

The upstairs dinner had come to an end, and the gentlemen had just left the dining room. As they reached the drawing room where Lady Grantham and Lady Edith where patiently waiting for them, the Doctor chatted with both of them briefly and then excuse himself. Lord Grantham and Tom Branson nodded approvingly as he left the room.

When he reached the top of the grand stair, a couple of doors before Lady Mary's, a head pop out of a room. Caring not to be seen, Clara called his attention.

“We should get on with phase two” he warned her, after updating her on Lady Mary's status.

“Phase two? Is that why you're going to see Lady Mary now?” she asked.

“Not really. This is well.. _extra_.”

“Then what is it?”

“I plan to use the _Magnetic Discharged Molecules Unifier_ ”

“English please.”

“It's a sort of a screen-filter-thingy. If you analyze an area through it, you will be able to see the last impression of what left those magnetic residue that I have detected. To simplify, I should be able to see what creature or from what planet or species, those molecules are from.”

“Ok, so when are you going to get it?”

“That's the point. I parked the tardis too far from here or the crossroads. I highly doubt I'll be able to get away for the time necessary.” 

Clara stared at him realizing he meant that she should have gone to retrieve that thing. “What?! Me? What makes you think that I will have the time to do that?”

“We'll do it the next time you'll have the morning off, which is in a few days if I'm not mistaken.”

“Yes” she snorted.

“Of course I can't let you fly the tardis, it's better off hidden anyway... I'll need you to fetch the Unifier and hide it somewhere near the crossroads. I'll draw you a map or something.”

“Alright. I'd better go downstairs now, it's dinner time for us.”

 

The Doctor gave her an affectionate peck on her cheek and watched her go through the service door. Behind the corner not far from them Thomas had witnessed everything. He hadn't heard much, that is why it didn't make much of a sense, he thought. But witnessing to that little affectionate scene, cleared his mind on his next step. He was going to investigate on the little home-wrecker. 

 

“Who might that be, Anna?” Mary asked when she heard knocking at her door. She had just finished her dinner. 

“I don't know, m'lady” Anna asked sincerely, and managed to get her ready receive. Once she put away the tray, Mary went to seat on the sofa and Anna answered the door.

“May I come in?” the Doctor asked stepping inside.

“It's rather late for a visit, Doctor Smith.” Mary mentioned.

“I assure you , m'lady, that I have your father's permission.”

“What is it then?” 

“I'll need you to follow me.”

“Where?” Mary asked alarmed.

“It is nowhere you don't want to be, I assure you.” he smiled.

Mary was a little bit unsure, but decided to give in. In the end she felt bad about screaming at the man earlier. She signaled her decision to Anna with a nod and the maid went to fetch her dressing gown. They all left the room, as the Doctor led the way. To Mary's surprise they were going up. They never went up.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You'll see. Just be patient.”

They went up of another flight of stairs and stopped by the door of the terrace.

“What is this?” asked Mary intrigued.

The Doctor opened the glass door and let Mary out first, who dismissed Anna. Once they were both on the terrace, the Doctor eyed at the telescope nearby.

“You've taken me stargazing? Have you suddenly decided to court me, doctor?”

“Look into it. I've already set it.” 

Mary decided to quit her questioning and just went along with it. Those bright stars appeared more clearly through those lenses. Mary recognized the alignment, that was a constellation. Was it Ursa Major , maybe? She had never been that good at spotting them.

“Will you tell me what are you up to now?” she said once done with the telescope.

“Take that little book of yours” he said “C'mon... I know it is in your dressing gown's pocket”.

Mary looked surprised, but she grumpily took it out of the pocket awaiting for further instructions.

“Now go right about the end”

“Doctor...”

“Trust me” he said and she reluctantly gave in.

One of the last chapter talked about astrology. The Doctor stopped Mary right in the page he wanted. “Now look again” he ordered.

Mary recognized the arrangement of the tiny bright spots in the drawings in her book.

“So it's not Ursa Major, then?” she joked.

“It is not” the Doctor chuckled.

“It's Andromeda” Mary stated, gazing melancholically at the sky.

The Doctor came closer and adjusted the telescope once more. He peeked in just to make sure and invited Mary to do so.

“What is that then?” she asked gazing at the other constellation.

The Doctor with a gesture suggested she turned the page. In a soft hush Mary traced the points in her drawing and said “It's Perseus”.

At the bottom of the drawing, Mary recognized Matthew's handwriting. Her heart was about to explode from her chest.

 

_When Perseus died, the goddess Athena decided to grant him his last wish. She turned him into a constellation and placed him beside his beloved Andromeda, where he would rest with for all eternity. When you'll be sad and I won't be there to dry your tears, just remember my sweet love... Look up to the sky and I'll be there right next to you. Always._

_Your most devoted husband,_

_Matthew._

 

Mary only stopped reading those few lines over and over again when her eyes, filled with tears, wouldn't let her see anything anymore. She had to divert then her gaze from that page, to dry her tears. 

“Thank you, Doctor” she said trembling “Thank you so much”.

The Doctor got close to her and let her confide on his shoulder.

“I'm just so scared” she began “I'm so scared I'll never be _that Mary_ again. _His_ Mary. I feel only half myself without him.”

“You will always be his Mary. But it's up to you now... Living half of a life without him, or carry on with your life bringing him with you, in here.” the Doctor said putting his right hand on his heart.

She knew it was quite improper for a lady of her grace to cry in front of a gentleman. Quite frankly she didn't even care. She let her tears run wild and kept gazing at star pierced sky and to those meaningful words in that old book. Even if it was for a very brief moment, she felt her heart filled with joy and in that instant she was happy. As happy as the last time she felt Matthew's lips against hers.

That feeling, mixed with the following sad realization, turned into something different. Mary couldn't quite make up what it was. Perhaps the right name to call it was _hope_.

  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara has all planned out. She will make sure Anna is seen by Doctor Clarkson and she will recover those pieces for the Doctor. She is convinced that nothing can go wrong, until two unexpected events take her by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! I want to thank you all for your lovely comments! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter which will prepare you for the big finish. It took me longer than expected, also because it was exams week, which includes a lot of stress before and a lot of alcool after. Lucky enough for both my brain and liver, it's over!  
> Enjoy the chapter, and please give me your feedback!

 

****   


 

_Mrs Hughes's living room – A week after_

 

“So from what I gather, you want the permission to get away for a few hours after the upstairs lunch today?” Mrs Hughes sat behind the small desk across from Clara. She was giving a quick look at the schedule for the present week.

“Yes, but I won't be long, I promise. I'm sure I can come back within one hour maximum.” Clara looked very eager to get Mrs Hughes' permission.

“But you'll have the morning off tomorrow.”

“I-- already had plans for that morning. This thing came up and--- it's very important. I have already worked it out with her ladyship. Lady Sybil will be out with Mr Branson and Lord and Lady Grantham will be having a walk with Lord Robert. I'll have the stroller ready for them after lunch and be back before they step foot into the house.”

Mrs Hughes smiled, but tried to appear as severe as possible “I wish you had come to me first. I should have been the one to talk to her ladyship.”

“I'm ever so sorry, Mrs Hughes. I won't surpass you in the future.”

“Very well. I think you can have that hour off then.” a wide smile appeared on Clara's face “ I wish you could tell me what it is about, though. I hope you're not getting in any troubles.”

“I apologize Mrs Hughes, but I am sworn to secrecy. But you will know soon enough, I promise.”

Mrs Hughes smiled and dismissed her. She watched carefully as the cheerful nanny ran out of the room with a big smile on her face. Whatever it was, she hoped it wouldn't get the pretty girl in troubles, she was beginning to grow fond of her.

Clara was beside herself. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was time to go to the nursery. Still she tried to look into every room downstairs as quickly as possible, while mastering the necessary grace entitled to her. Finally near the liveries' wardrobe she found Mr Bates polishing Lord Grantham's shoes. She looked around her and then called for his attention.

“Mr Bates!” she called failing to mask her excitement. Mr Bates turned around and waved her to come closer. “It's settled!” she cried “I'm going to see Doctor Clarkson after lunch!”

“Marvelous!” he said lighting up at once “I'm very grateful to you Clara, I would've never managed to go there quickly with my leg. Plus I would've alarmed Anna.”

“There's no need to justify yourself. I'm happy to do it!”

“I hope I will find a proper way to thank you in the end” he smiled kindly.

“I'm sure you will.” Clara said and excused herself to attend her duties.

 

Clara looked at the marble based clock on the nursery's wall. It was half past one. Surely the upstairs lunch had to be over. She smiled to herself and went to check on the little future earl, who was waving his limbs with excitement. Mrs Hughes had given her a new onesie that had just arrived that morning. It was a deep blue fabric similar to damask which matched perfectly with those piercing sky blue eyes.

“Don't you look smart today, my little lord!” she said with a baby-like voice while pinching his little belly. The little creature laughed heartily and Clara picked him up. She couldn't resist giving a little kiss on one of those soft cheeks. “Don't worry, honey. The Doctor is going to make your mommy better and she will be here holding you again, I'm sure.” She made sure she had taken everything that Lady Grantham might have needed for that walk and rushed out the door.

Once she closed the door behind her, while balancing the little lord on one arm, she saw the Doctor coming from the stairs.

“Well good morning!” he greeted her “ Is this the little Robert Crawley?” he asked suddenly with a childish tone.

“That's your future Earl of Grantham right here.” she said cuddling the jolly toddler.

The Doctor came closer to them and started to play with the little fellow “I'm going to see Lady Mary” he explained.

Clara nodded “How is she?” she asked.

“Better. But she still can't see the boy. Those blue eyes would kill her.” he said shaking his index which had been taken hostage by one of Robert's chubby hands.

“So I guess there's still no evidence connecting it to the crossroads.” she said.

The Doctor nodded and kept entertaining the baby, when something came up to him “Oh about that. I heard you are taking an hour off while the children are spoken for. Are you going in the tardis?”

“No no. This is … a _side project_.”

“Nothing dangerous, I hope.”

“Not at all” she smiled “I'm going there tomorrow morning. I plan to get out very early, so I'll have the time to take every piece.”

“Perfect. And leave the pieces where I showed you.” Clara nodded and they both heard steps coming from the grand staircase.

“Clara” Jimmy's voice called her “Lord and Lady Grantham are waiting in the library.”

“Have you taken the stroller there?” she asked him.

“Yes, it's all ready.” he smiled at her and gave less pleased look to the Doctor.

“It's time to go I'm afraid, Doctor Smith” she addressed him formally.

“I won't keep the little Lord any longer.”

“Let's go, little chap!” she cried cradling him “Bye Bye Doctor!” she said showing Robert how to wave “Bye Bye Jimmy!” she did the same once on the verge of the stairs.

Jimmy smiled fondly at the pretty girl and the baby and before he could turn to give another murderous look to the poor Doctor, he found him already entering Lady Mary's room.

 

When everything was settled and she didn't find anything to keep her, Clara rushed out the service door. She tried to go as fast as those clothes and those shoes would let her. She swore that if she hadn't lost at least five pounds after this little adventure, she would've screamed so much to make the Doctor's ears bleed. If he bled at all. She still hadn't quite grasped the whole alien thing. She had come to know that he had two hearts, but she hadn't got the time to wonder about other stuff.

She finally reached the village and asked some very kind woman to point her in the hospital's direction. Luckily enough she didn't have to wait too long to see Doctor Clarkson.

“So” the doctor began once she was in his study “Miss Oswald, right?” Clara nodded and smiled “The nurse told me you didn't want to fill the form with your symptoms. I want to assure you miss, that however embarrassing your conditions may seem, they will be absolutely confidential.”

“Thank you doctor, but you see... I didn't fill in my symptoms because I don't have any.” 

“I beg you pardon?” the doctor was puzzled.

“Doctor Clarkson, I work at Downton Abbey, I am the new nanny to Lord Robert and Lady Sybil. I was told that you usually treat not only the lords and ladies, but the staff also.”

“That's correct.” he answered but he was still more puzzled than ever.

“My roommate, Anna Bates, has been very unwell lately. She has been having morning sickness, she's been vomiting, she's been feeling dizzy at times and... I wouldn't be surprised if she was _late._ ”

“Surely she must have suspected something too...”

“I don't know about that. You know about Lady Mary... she is her maid, and she has been so focused on making her ladyship better, that she thinks her symptoms might be due to stress. I spoke to her husband and he told me that my assumptions may reveal to be true.”

“Then why hasn't she come to me? If she is, indeed, pregnant a stressful environment is not the best scenery.”

“You just answered your own question, doctor. Anna know something is wrong, that's why she won't see you. If you have her on bed rest , she wouldn't be able to be there for Lady Mary, and it would kill her.”

“But you want me to visit her, am I right?”

“Mr Bates and me both. But we have to find a way for you to visit her, without her ladyship or Mrs Hughes, or anyone else to know about it. If I have to force her to be seen by you, at least I want to abide to my secrecy vow.”

“Well...” the doctor began pacing the room back and forth “It wouldn't be very elegant from me or you, but you could fake some sort of illness and have me called up at the Abbey.”

“Then we'll call Anna and get her to be tested! That's brilliant doctor, thank you!”

“Oh don't thank me just yet, and please do not tell anyone about this. I wouldn't want to be considered a liar.”

“Of course” she said standing up “I will try to do it one of these next few evenings, if that's alright with you.”

“Of course.” he said escorting her to the door “Until then, Miss Oswald.” Clara nodded and went straight back to the Abbey. She couldn't wait to tell Mr Bates all about it.

 

~

 

“Lady Mary!” his voice, even if contained, was bursting with joy. Carson could not believe what he was seeing. Lady Mary was out of her room, in the corridor, heading downstairs. If it hadn't been completely improper, he would've gone straight to her and hugged her as strong as he could.

“Carson! You look like you've just seen a ghost!” she teased him.

“I'm very sorry m'lady if I gave you that impression...”

“Don't apologize. I called myself that” she smiled sadly “ I thought it was time, you know... To take a few step out of my cave.”

“Seeing you fills me with joy m'lady. I wished I could've come to see you in these months, but I wouldn't dare.”

“We are both here now, aren't we?”

“I just feel like a dinosaur, m'lady. All these young and bright souls... William, Lady Sybil... _Mr Crawley_ , all the young and vital organs of this house _gone_. And here am I. An old man who has never been brave enough to take a chance, allowed to walk the earth still. It is in times like these that I can't bring myself to stop questioning our Lord's will.”

“My dear Carson” she began holding her tears “There's no body that would stand still without a skeleton. You are our skeleton.” she took the old man's hand “ So please, the next time you wonder about your purpose, please know that without you this house would fall apart.”

“Thank you m'lady. You give purpose to an old man.”

“Well” she said smiling “I'm headed down. I'm having tea with Doctor Smith and Mr Branson.”

“Very well, m'lady”

“I would like to meet the new nanny, will you send her to the library?”

“She's out for the moment, but I will tell her once she's back.”

“Very well. I'm sure she must think dreadful things about me.”

“On the contrary, m'lady. She's never breathed one single bad word about you, and she's been very eager to meet you.”

“Oh, I'm glad. She's a nice girl, then.”

“She is, m'lady. And if you would like to know she's befriended Anna and Mr Bates, which says a lot about her character.”

Mary chuckled, even Carson had his favourites and wasn't ashamed to name them. “I'll be delighted to meet her, then” she said and went down the grand staircase. In the library Mary found her promised companionship waiting for her. The Doctor was moving around miming things while Tom would looked amused at his little girl's absorbed look.

“Auntie!!” the tiny voice cried. Mary went up to them and hugged the little black haired beauty.

“Hello Sybbie!” she said “So, where's the tea I was promised?” she teased the two men who were visibly happy of seeing her downstairs.

“Alfred is bringing it at any moment. The Doctor was telling us some very marvelous stories” Tom said.

“He's lying” the little girl commented.

“No no no, I assure you every single one is true!” the Doctor teased little Sybbie, even though every single one of his unlikely tales was in fact true.

“Good afternoon, m'lady” Alfred greeted her once he brought the tea inside the library.

“Good afternoon, Alfred”

“M'lady...” he began waiting for Mary's nod “Miss Oswald is here, if you'll receive her.”

“Of course, let her in” she said nervously.

The door opened and the pretty brunette walked in. She courtesied and waited for her permission to speak. Mary was taken aback a little, quite unsure on what to say. Luckily enough, it was little Sybbie that broke the ice.

“Nanny!!” she cried.

“Good afternoon m'lady” she said in a sharp voice.

“It's nice to see you, Clara” Tom intervened, causing Clara to blush without even realising it.

“Mr Branson” she bowed. She had always felt at ease with Tom Branson. With his charming smile and his openness, Clara felt he was the only one who she could talk freely with, without being suddenly corrected for a mistake. Sometimes she even wondered if he was, indeed, a man from the twenties at all. But in that moment, that smile and that familiarity in front of other people, especially in front of Lady Mary, had left her interdicted. Like she was doing something illegal.

“I told you to call me Tom” he kept smiling, possibly making things worse.

“Oh Tom, quit making people uncomfortable. I'm sure we'd never hear the end of it, if Papa hears about this” finally Lady Mary spoke, and it seemed she was teasing her brother-in-law.

“Miss Oswald” the Doctor intervened walking up to Lady Mary “This is Lady Mary Crawley” he introduced her.

“It's a honour to meet her ladyship. Anna talks wonders about you.”

“Clara, then” Mary said with a smile “Such a pretty name”

“Thank you, m'lady”

“I want story!!!” Sybbie interrupted the meeting.

“I apologize” Tom said “But Doctor Smith was telling us some very brilliant stories.”

“Oh I know he knows some very good ones” Clara smiled.

The Doctor was monopolized again by the little hyperactive lady, and Lady Mary stayed by Clara's side observing the pretty picture, asking her how she met the Doctor.

“So what kind of story do you want to hear now?” 

“About a princess!!” Sybil shouted.

“Well let's see. Once upon a time there was scottish princess. She was so happy to live in Scotland, but when her parents disappeared she had to come and live in England with her nasty aunt”

“What was her name?”

“Her name was Amelia, like a name in a fairytale” he smiled and Clara gasped “All she wanted to do was run away, and one day a strange man with a blue box arrived at her door. But that wasn't a simple box, no! It was a spaceship that could take her anywhere she liked in time and space!”

“Did she marry the strange man?” the little girl asked him.

“Oh no! He was her best friend, nothing more! But one day the traveled back to ancient Rome, where they met a roman soldier, Roranicus. He and Princess Amelia fell in love and decided to both travel with the strange man...”

“ _My God._ He misses her so much” Clara hushed.

“Who?” Mary asked.

“Oh, pardon me, m'lady. I didn't think I was saying that aloud.”

“No need to apologize.” Mary smiled “But what about Doctor Smith? Has he lost someone?”

“The princess from the tale, Amelia, was his best friend. He told me he knew her since she was a little girl. They planned to travel together, once she was old enough to do so. Then she got married and they all started to travel together.”

“Was he in love with her?”

“Oh no, I don't think it was like that. He loved the both of them so much. He would have traveled with them forever.”

“What happened?” 

Clara paused for a moment, glancing at the Doctor and his happy tales “ During their latest trip, in New York, they were... killed.”

“Oh God...” Mary was speechless.

“He wasn't his fault, of course. But he always wonders what if he had never brought them there...”

“ _Heavens_. I know I saw something in him. He is always so cheerful, but if you take a close look to his eyes... They look so... _old_ ”. Mary caught Clara smiling at her last sentence “What is it?” she asked.

“You are very sensitive, m'lady. Not many people would notice that.”

Mary glanced at the pretty nanny for a few seconds. Not everyone would describe her as _sensitive_ , either. Well, maybe _someone_. It was both liberating and frightening to realize that maybe, there was a way out of that tunnel after all.

 

~

 

Clara woke up very early that morning. She was so excited and scared about that morning, that it took only the sound of the fire creeping in the fireplace of the nursery to make her eyes open.

“I'm very sorry” a female voice whispered “I didn't mean to wake you”.

Clara stood more still in the nanny bed and noticed it was Ivy, the scullery maid, who had just finished lighting up the fire.

“It's alright” Clara whispered back “ I'm a light sleeper”.

Ivy nodded and slipped out of the room to take care of the other fires. Clara stood out of the bed and checked on the little angels who were sleeping so soundly. It was too early to go upstairs and change. She went by the window and went through the curtains, making sure no ray of light would enter the room. She glance at the beauty of the park surrounding the house. That in the distance must have been the crossroads where the people were disappearing. It was so scary to think it was so close to the house. She took a moment to cherish the beauty of the landscape as a whole. She would have missed this place. A few weeks before she would've never believed that she would have found this house, these _people_ , so compelling. And it was that morning that she realized she would have to let them go. But as melancholic that thought was, she knew it was the way to save them, and somehow it made everything ok.

As the daylight filled the whole village of Downton it was finally time to go. The kids had been taken care of and she was now all dressed and ready for her mission. She waved at mr Carson while heading out the service door and started walking to the destination given in the map.

She had to get first in the village and then head near a well deep in the woods behind the village. All the way through it though, she had a strange feeling. She didn't know if it was fear, or the worrying sensation of being headed in a completely wrong direction. But when the described well appeared before her eyes, she had to put those feelings aside. She gave a quick look around her and she disappeared into the woods. Once in the right spot, she rose her umbrella and pulled. A small steel ladder appeared from nowhere. She climbed it and and found the Tardis door. She quickly went to the right storage room and found all the pieces the Doctor needed and put it in one of those time lord bags. She put a massive padlock to close it and hid the key in her purse. When she was again with her feet on the ground, she sighed in relief. She only needed to get that bag near the crossroads, where the Doctor wanted her to, and _boy_ that thing was heavy.  
She sneaked back into the village, trying not to look too suspicious, and then took that road leading to the back of the Abbey. When she was significantly close to the crossroads she realized what that strange sensation from before was: she had been followed. She stopped abruptly and heard someone gasping behind her.

“Who is it?” she asked, but no one responded “I know you're there, so please show yourself.” she turned her back to see Jimmy standing not too far from her “Jimmy!! My God! You scared the hell out of me!”

“I'm sorry” he sounded sincere “I followed you to the village because I wanted to talk to you, but then I lost you” 

Clara was immensely relieved “Can it wait? I have to do something and...”

“No it _can't_.” he said firmly and went closer to her, maybe too close “ I can't keep this in me any longer” Clara looked puzzled as Jimmy took her hand “ Clara, I love you. I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and it would make me _so happy,_ if you would accept me as your husband.” he finished his speech by kissing the back of her hand.

Clara felt suddenly speechless. This wasn't exactly something you could process so easily. But what was even harder, was finding the way to refuse him in the most polite way as possible.

“Jimmy... I am very flattered. As I am sure every girl in the right mind would be. But I can't accept you.”

“Why? What have I done wrong? I can change, I promise you!”

“Please don't make this harder than it is” she begged him “I'm just not the right girl for you.”

“How can you be sure?” he wouldn't let go of her hand.

“I just know it. Believe me please, I know I am right. Now I have to go, but I'll see you soon, ok?” she said letting go of his grasp.

“No please, don't leave!” he grabbed her again. Clara didn't know what to do, she had to get those pieces in that place, but Jimmy wasn't going to let her get away. In a moment of panic, she lifted the bag and hit him, and he suddenly fell unconscious to the ground.

 

It was about one hour later that Jimmy opened his eyes in the servant's hall. The blurry lines that he kept seeing took shape into Clara's pretty face. She was taking care of him, holding and ice pack on his head.

“Clara?” he mumbled.

“Welcome back” she said cheerfully.

“Did you... hit me?”

“What? No silly! You tripped and hit your head on a rock” she said eyeing the bruise on his forehead “Luckily, it's nothing serious.” she smiled helping him to sit more properly.

“He regained consciousness, then” Mrs Hughes announce while Clara nodded. 

“Very well” Carson began “ Alfred, let's get back Romeo to his room” he teased “He'll have to rest a bit if he wants to be ready for dinner” Alfred promptly answered to mr Carson's order and helped jimmy get on his feet.

 

Clara decided to took advantage of the confusion created downstairs to sneak out again. When Jimmy had fallen unconscious at her feet, she had hidden the bag behind the nearest three. It was of the greatest importance that she should go back and find it to put it in the right place. But when she went back everything became at risk.

“It's gone!” she gasped at the Doctor in the bedroom's corridor.

“What do you mean it's gone?!” It was just after dinner, even though he was expected in the drawing room, the Doctor had gone upstairs to check on Clara.

“What I just said!” she cried in panic “I put it there and when I went back for it, it was gone! Someone took it!”

“But... are you sure it was the right tree?” Clara could feel now the panic in the Doctor's words too.

“I've searched for over an hour! I... I don't know what to say!”

“ You said that blonde footman was following you...”

“Yes, but I knocked him unconscious!”

“Then someone else must have been there!”

They stood there for a couple of minutes unable to say anything.

“Look...” the Doctor began “I shouldn't have told you to go alone...”

“It's all my fault, I'm so sorry!”

“No no... I should've done it myself, there's no one else to blame. Now go back to the nursery and tomorrow I'll figure out a way to find those pieces. Let's just hope they're not in the wrong hands”.

He bid her goodnight and ran down the stairs. It was strange, he wasn't pissed. But even if he was very good at hiding it, Clara couldn't help but feeling that he was very disappointed in her. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't bear to be the reason for the Doctor's disappointment and Downton's doom. _No_. She had to make things right. She went back to the nursery and I planned for the best way to sneak out the next day.

 

~

 

The next morning everything seemed to be going against Clara's wishes. She had never had a morning so full ever before. The children had been strangely more needy than ever and Lady Grantham had given her countless tasks to get the nursery in order. But the opportunity came right after lunch when Lady Grantham summoned her once more.

“Oh Clara, there you are” she said once Clara stepped in the small library.

“I thought we need one more touch, to get the nursery ready” 

“Yes, m'lady?”

“Oh, I'm sorry” she smiled “ I made you work so much today, but I am confident that Lady Mary will want to see her son soon, and I just want everything to be perfect.”

“We're all hoping this, m'lady” Clara smiled tired “ What is it that your ladyship wanted me to do?”

“Oh yes! I want you to go into the rose garden behind the house and pick some Buttercup Roses, they are Mary's favourites” Lady Grantham smiled and Clara was eager to complete her task. 

She ran outside the house as fast as she could, and before heading to the rose garden, she went back nearby the crossroads. She kept looking and looking between those trees and bushes, but the bag was nowhere to be found. It was right about when she was starting to lose hope that she spotted a barn not far from the house. She decided to go have a look.

Once she arrived, she noticed that the door was locked with an heavy bolt. She was lucky she was still carrying the sonic screwdriver the Doctor had given her for emergencies. The tool made its annoying sound and the bolt fell below her feet. Clara went inside and was happy as a clam as she saw the leathery bag on the floor. Quickly she moved to take it but she heard some step behind her. In hurry she kicked the bad under some supplies and turned to see a tall figure dressed all in black in front of her. She screamed impulsively and the black man seemed to panic. He pushed her with unbelievable strength to the wall, causing for all kinds of boxes and useless junk to fall on her. Clara couldn't move, the pain was so strong that she felt like she was slowly losing consciousness. It was only the adrenaline that kept her awake, especially when the black figure pulled her again from under that mess.

“Please! Don't hurt me! I beg you!” she screamed, crying nonstop for the fear. Another big noise shook them up when the barn door opened again.

“Let her go, you bastard!!” 

It was Tom Branson's voice the only thing she heard before losing consciousness completely.

 

~

 

When Clara opened her eyes, she was no longer laying in the barn's floor. She was on a bed, but she couldn't recognize the room.

“There she is” she heard a voice, but still couldn't make up who it was because of her dizziness.

“Clara, can you hear me?”

She turned and finally saw Tom Branson seated by her side holding her hand.

“Tom” she whispered and Tom smiled “Where am I?” 

“ You're in the guest room downstairs. The use it when someone is sick, or wounded.”

“What happened?” she asked trying to sit on the bed, while gasping for the pain of her bruises.

“Someone followed you in a barn behind the house and beat you up...God knows what else he could have done to you...” he said visibly shaken.

“But you were there” she whispered while looking into his eyes “You saved me”.

“Oh I wish I could've prevented this. I'm so sorry...”

“Don't... please, you've done more than enough”.

While she was staring at Tom's handsome and concerned face, it all came back to her. Someone followed her into the barn, but it wasn't a molester how Tom's words suggested. It had to be the same person who had hidden the bag in first place.

“Knock, knock” Anna's voice greeted them once she stepped into the room with mr Bates and doctor Clarkson. Tom stood up in sign of respect.

“ She's awake, then” Doctor Clarkson asked while Tom nodded smiling.

“ You can leave her now, Mr Branson. She's got several bruises all over her body, but it's nothing serious. She should be up and about in less then a week.”

“I'm glad” Tom said “I'd better go inform his lordship.”

“You should” Anna said “ They were all pretty shaken up by the news.”

Tom nodded and smiled in Clara's direction. He let go of her hand and excused himself from the room.

“I must say, Miss Oswald” doctor Clarkson began “ When they called for me I wasn't expecting to find you in these state”

“What can I say, Doctor Clarkson. I don't like doing things half way” she joked, stealing a smile from both doctor Clarkson and Mr Bates.

“Is there something I should know?” Anna asked.

“Anna, Miss Oswald has spoken to me about your symptoms. Both she and your husband were worried about you” the doctor explained.

Anna looked shocked and shoot a nasty look in Clara's direction “You promised”

“I promised I wouldn't tell Mrs Hughes” Clara smiled “ Besides, if you take the doctor's test now and it is really nothing, no one outside this room will know or notice.”

“She's right, dear” Mr Bates added.

“Please do it for me” Clara begged.

“Oh fine! But even if it is something, I decide what to do with the information, are we clear?”

“Crystal” Clara smiled cheering everyone up.

“There's a room next to this one, where we can do the check up.” Doctor Clarkson informed them as they heard someone knocking on the door.

“Can I come in?” It was Jimmy. The others turned to Clara with an eloquent look.

“You can leave us” she assured them.

The merry company went out, leaving only Jimmy in the room. He had such a concerned expression, his eyes were red, almost like he had just been crying.

“Oh Clara” he could only say, getting closer and taking her hand. He stroke it gently and try to hold his tears.

“Jimmy” she called him.

“Yes, my darling?” 

“I am so sorry. About yesterday... I wish that I could be what you want me to be, but... I just can't”

“Sssh.. Stop. Please you don't need to say those things. It's all forgotten! It just pains me to see you like this..”

“I'm alright now, I promise” she put her other hand on his.

“Do you remember anything at all about the man who did this to you?”

“Not really... He was dressed all in black. But it was weird... I don't think he wanted to... _abuse_ me.”

“Well...” he laughed sourly “What else do you expect he was after?”

“I.. don't know. But he did not beat me up, not really. He pushed me against the wall and then all those things feel on me.” Jimmy looked so pale “Oh yes! Maybe there's something I remember. It was quite strange, but... he was only wearing one glove. I don't even know why I noticed that.”

 

“Clara?” Mr Carson's voice interrupted them.

“Yes?”

“There's that gentleman, Doctor Smith who would like to visit you. Should I let him in?”

“Oh” Clara gasped “ Yes, please do!”

Jimmy stood up when the Doctor came in, but this time he didn't give him his usual nasty look. He greeted him and then gave and understanding look to Clara. He kissed the back of her hand again and dismissed himself.

The Doctor quickly came to sit in the bed next to her. His eyes were filled with guilt.

“Don't look at me like that, _chin boy_.”

“I am so so sorry! I shouldn't have got mad yesterday.”

“It doesn't matter, it's alright now” she wanted to reassure him.

“It does matter.” his tone was so severe “ Clara, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, not again.”

“You'll find me again.”

“Don't joke about that, please.”

“Alright. No joking. But there's something you should do.”

“What?”

“The bag. I hid it under the supplies before I was ...found.”

“We'll talk about it tomorrow.”

“No we won't! You have to go tonight, after dinner. There's no time to waste and you know it.”

The Doctor took a deep breath and nodded. She was right after all. He only wished it didn't have to be this way. Clara risking his life while he was fine, hanging out with lords and ladies.

“Now tell me something” he started in a whole different tone “ Do you have a little crush?” he teased her.

“On Jimmy? Oh no! He's very handsome indeed, but... He's just too polished for me.”

“I wasn't talking about that Ken doll...” Clara blushed all at once “I saw how you were looking at Tom when he brought you back this afternoon, and how you were looking at him in the library yesterday...”

“Stop it!” she said bitterly.

“So you do have a crush on him!” he loved to tease her.

“I know better, Doctor. So, don't worry”.

The Doctor smiled at her and kept teasing her until Carson summoned him for the upstairs dinner.

 

~

 

“My dear, I'm very sorry that your first dinner back with us has to be the same night of this tragic event.” Robert said during the first course looking at his daughter.

“Nonsense Papa!” Mary said “I'm only concerned about the poor Clara...”

“We all are” Robert agreed “ But I hear, you are the knight in shiny armour this evening” he said turning into Tom's direction.

“I hardly am. I let that villain get away.” Tom said bitterly.

“But you saved the girl, and that counts for great bravery” Mary added.

“Well said, my dear” Robert said “ I'm just so baffled. Not only people are disappearing, we have now threats to our ladies' safety.”

“Oddly enough, I don't think it was casual” Tom intervened “ I saw distinctly from the distance that man following her.”

“I've always told her she's too pretty for her own sake.” the Doctor commented and the dinner went along.

 

~

 

That night once almost everyone was in their beds, Jimmy walked into the service hall and found Thomas as expected. He was smoking a cigarette and seemed lost in his own thoughts.

“It was you, wasn't it?” Jimmy asked breaking the silence.

“What?” Thomas replied interdicted.

“You did this to her, I'm sure.”

“Jimmy, I know you're angry...”

“She saw that man wearing only one glove. It must be you. How could you?”

“Jimmy listen, I...”

“You know I love her, but still you did this to her! I thought we were past these games!”

“She's playing you!! She doesn't love you! I was just protecting you! I didn't mean to hurt her..I..”

“She's only been sincere to me. But this... You are lucky I won't say anything. Hell know why I won't... But you stay away from her, and from me! I will never speak to you again!” furious, he ran upstairs without saying anything else.

Thomas stood there, completely broken inside. He was just about to start crying, when he heard the familiar sound of steps.

“What do you want?”

“While you were out playing Phantom of the Opera, I did some real investigation.” Miss O'Brien took a small envelope from her pocket.

“It has to stop. I won't have it anymore. I'm out” he said with tremble in his voice.

“I think you want to read this before you make up your mind”.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fortunate series of events helps the Doctor and Clara accelerate their plan unexpectedly. Thomas and O'Brien in the mean time have something on Clara, something that could get her out of Downton. Will they find the connection between Lady Mary and the disappearances? Will they save those people? This and all the more shocking news and announcement in this seventh and last chapter of The Doctor, the Widow and Downton Abbey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I finally finished this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And most of all, I hope it makes sense XD.  
> One last thing, this is indeed the last chapter, but there's a lovely epilogue coming your way soon!  
> Thanks again for your lovely comments and kudos!

  
  


 

It was a week after her accident, and Clara had been finally allowed to be back to work. She still had some visible bruises on her cheek and other parts covered by clothing, but it was nothing too horrid. What surprised her the most was that she actually properly missed sharing a room with Anna. The big, warm guest room was very comfortable but she had felt a little lonely. Not that she could complain much about it though, because lots of people came to visit her while she was on bed rest, even the apparently icy but really incredibly sweet butler Mrs Carson.

“You're back!” Anna cried once Clara stepped in their shared room. She hugged her and helped her putting all of her things in their place.

“So” Clara teased “ How's the _future mommy_ doing?”

Anna's lips widened in the biggest smile ever “Thank you so much for pushing me into it” she said “ I've never seen John so happy!”

“I bet he is! If your child is half as sweet as you, he's going to have the perfect family package!”

Anna blushed and smiled at the same times and gave Clara a friendly pat, before helping her making the bed.

“Are you going to tell Lady Mary?” Clara asked then.

“I suppose I have to. It'll start to show soon.”

Clara nodded “She's getting really better now...”

“She is. And I suppose it is because of that doctor friend of yours.”

“I told you he was good.” 

By the time Clara had finished getting dressed, Anna had already disappeared in the midst of all of her tasks. Clara looked at the clock above her head and went down the service staircase. She pondered on how she could have caught the Doctor for a moment. Apparently he had successfully put the Unifier together and he should have had results by that day. That didn't mean they had solved the mystery, but apparently knowing what kind of particles that magnetic residue was made of, would have given them the right hint. 

When she reached the kitchen, she gave a look around for the baby bottles. She couldn't help but noticing the stiffness in the air: Thomas was in a corner smoking a cigarette and Jimmy was looking at him like he wanted to kill him. It was a strange look on Jimmy's handsome face. When he turned his back and noticed her presence, he gave her a quick smile and ran upstairs to take care of breakfast.

“You were looking for these, weren't you?” Clara's mindset was interrupted abruptly by the assistant cook's voice. 

“Thank you Daisy” she said hesitantly. She hadn't spoken to Daisy in weeks and she was firmly convinced that the petit servant wouldn't to anyway. She thought they had been getting really close, but everything had fallen apart after the Alfred incident. Daisy hadn't even come to see her the past week, when she was on bed rest. She imagined things hadn't progressed at all with the gossip of Jimmy's proposal going around.

“Clara...” Daisy called once she had already turned her back to head upstairs “Can I talk to you for a moment?” Clara nodded and they went outside for a minute. _Mrs Patmore won't mind_ , she said.

The stared at each other quite unsure on what to say. Clara, on the other hand, wanted to smooth things as much as possible before she had to go. It pained her enough already that that nice girl had been angry at her the whole time, she didn't want to leave her this memory of her.

“Daisy, I just wanted to say I'm so sor--”

“No, please Clara don't!” she interrupted her “You don't owe me anything, really... I've just been really silly... I always do that, overreact before pondering on things properly...”

“It's alright, I'm not mad at you” Clara reassured her.

“No, it's not. Losing Mr Mason has put everything in prospective for me. I was very reluctant about having a relationship with my father-in-law, but now I wish I had spent more time with him. I was so stupid... And then you were attacked, and I realize how stupid I was with you too. I wanted to visit you, but I kept thinking I had no right to do so.”

Clara glanced at Daisy's sad expression. She was one of the nicest people she'd ever met, it was so sad she didn't realize how sweet and caring she really was. She went right up to her and hugged her, sensing she might need it.

“Let's just forget everything and move on.” she whispered “Oh, and Daisy?”

“Yes?” Daisy answered drying her tears.

“You haven't lost Mr Mason, not yet.”

“I wish I could be as positive as you are.”

 

~

 

Breakfast had just finished and it was time to go see Mary for the daily therapy, or how the Doctor called it _Try to invent something to keep him and Clara at Downton Abbey_. As a married woman, apparently Mary was entitled to have breakfast in bed, even if she was feeling perfectly fine. Mumbling still on the strangeness of those manners, the Doctor started to climb the grand staircase to go meet Mary. Lucky enough Clara was just entering the corridor by the service door.

“You are well!” he cried running up to her and hugging her.

“I am” she smiled “But it's not reason to mingle , mister!” 

The Doctor was so glad to finally hear her cheerful voice again “You are perfectly right”

“So? Do tell! Did the Unifier identify the particles?”

“It did. Apparently it's plutonian observational nanoships. Or what's left of them.”

“I thought Pluto was no longer a planet” she asked amused.

“Wait until you hear what the Plutonians have to say about the matter...” he seemed lost again in one of those absurd and highly improbable tales.

“Anyway” she demanded to be back on topic “ What are this nanoships and why are either eating people of capturing them and sending them wherever?!”

“They don't do such things, silly?”

“Oh yes? And how do you explain everything?” she so hoped he wouldn't be on the alien's side, not after all that work.

“If you just let me finish...” he teased her “ Observational nanoships are just that... _observational_. Plutonians used to send them anywhere in the galaxy they could reach to _observe,_ of course, and report those information back to Pluto. There is no plan of domination whatsoever. Plutonians are or were, depends on the timeline we're in, a population of academics, devoted to the study of every life form and their habits. The had the most remarkable encyclopedias you could ever come across.”

“That's all very well” Clara interrupted him “But why are their machines making people disappear?”

“They are not doing that” the Doctor tried to explain “ The nanoships work on an empathic field, that is how they can send the images that they record back to their mother ship hidden above the earth's atmosphere.”

“Have you tried to make contact with the mother ship?”

“I have, but there's no mother ship to get in contact with” Clara looked puzzled “I suppose there was some difficulty of any sorts and they had to abort the mission.”

“And what about the nanoships?”

“Since the mother ship sailed off, the empathic field was broken. But the point is, the Plutonians had no time to turn them off.”

“So? What happened?”

“The nanoships automatically searched the area to recreate a new empathic field, which means they bounded themselves with the source of the strongest emotion they could find.”

“And you think it was Mary's grief which recreated the empathic field” Clara mumbled trying to put all the pieces together “but wait... how does that connects with those people disappearing?”

“The nanoships are programmed to replicate the orders given to them by the empathic field.” the Doctor was reasoning with her.

“Which means that they do whatever Mary's deep grief for her husband tells them” Clara whispered as the Doctor nodded “ But do you really think that Mary deep down wants kill or to make innocent villagers disappear?”

The Doctor interrupted their eye contact and stared at an indefinite point behind them. That didn't make any sense to him either, but it was the only connection he had with the case. He had to find a way to establish Mary's involvement for sure, because it seemed to be getting worse. Two more people had disappeared that very same night, as Lord Grantham had read in his newspaper.

“The truth is that I don't know... I'm not even sure Mary's involved! That crossroads is a mile away from the house, I'm not sure the nanoships' radius can go that far... Look why don't you go there this afternoon and take the Unifier with you. It should be able to process the informations from the nanoships now. It shouldn't be that hard for a wiz like you. You just have to point the Unifier's monitor to the area and it will show you the last images recorded by the nanoships.” Clara took a moment to process all of the instructions “Don't worry” the Doctor assured her “I have no intention of leaving you alone this time. I'll meet up with you once I can free myself completely.”

“Don't worry, I'm not scared. If that episode did anything, it was teaching me to watch my back and be more careful. And this I will do for sure”.

The Doctor smiled at Clara's newfound wisdom and was instantly distracted by the noise of a door opening ad the Doctor's back.

“Doctor?” Mary called him “ Could you stop bothering our charming nanny and come?! I've been waiting for ages!”

Clara smiled all knowingly and after a small bow to the both of them, she entered the nursery. The Doctor eyed his pretty assistant and reached Mary who was requiring his attention.

“I have to say, doctor” she began once the man had stepped into her room “ If I didn't know that you and Miss Oswald are friends, I'd say you're up to something” she joked, visibly in a good mood.

“I was just making sure she was alright.” the Doctor explained.

“Of course” Mary quickly agreed sitting on the sofa “I wanted to go and see her, but I felt like I didn't know her enough.”

“She wouldn't expect anything, m'lady” the Doctor assured her, giving a round look to the room. His attention was captured by Mr Crawley's desk which looked terribly unfamiliar. All that huge amount of paper which covered it entirely had been properly set and apparently, divided in sections. “Have you been reading that?”

“Why would I..?”

“Why do you always have to present yourself as way less clever than you are?” the Doctor interrupted, quite tired of her dismissing behaviour.

“Fine, I have.” Mary puffed “ It is all of Matthew's hopes and projects for Downton... He was putting up a plan to keep it functioning, it is very detailed … It has provisions and expected profits year by year... I think it's rather clever.”

“You understand it?” the Doctor asked, taking a seat in front of her.

“I think I do” Mary answered pensive “He used to talk a lot about this stuff. He explained to me a few things.”

“Mary-- I mean m'lady, your father and your brother-in-law are going mad trying to figure out Matthew's plan for the future. I heard at dinner once that they want to hire a full time legal consultant.”

“I suppose they would” Mary voiced, quite shaken up by the idea of her father replacing Matthew.

“But you see, the don't have to!” the Doctor cried.

“You mean I should... No no no. I couldn't...” she very scared by the very idea.

“But who else could understand and properly carry on Matthew's vision if not you?”

Mary stood up quickly avoiding the Doctor's gaze. She went by the window with the most elegant walk and said sounding incredibly posh “It's a lovely day, isn't it?”

It was those simple parting words that got the Doctor to figure out the next piece of his plan. “It is” he agreed rushing his words “In fact I think we should go for a walk.” he proposed.

“Outside?” the Doctor nodded “I don't know...It's cold and...”

“Do you want to talk about Matthew's work plans?” the Doctor challenged her.

“Fine!” she said quite bitterly “Let's go for this walk. But not before lunch, I shall like to change properly.”

“Marvelous” the Doctor agreed. 

That was the perfect opportunity. Of course, Clara had to be far more careful at not being discovered by Mary, but this way, if he could manage to lead her to the crossroads, the particles would react to her presence if she was the empathic magnet. _Maybe_ he thought _this was it_.

 

~

“Are you sure about this?” Thomas asked exhaling the last puff of smoke. It was bloody cold outside.

“Have I ever been unsure about something?” the woman with the heavy accent said.

“O'Brien, I'm not so sure...Jimmy already doesn't talk to me anymore, I wouldn't want to make things worse.” he nervously threw the cigarette on the ground and pounded it with his right foot.

“All the more reason to do it! The lad doesn't talk to you already, but you have to endure him making googly eyes at the pretty impostor...”

Thomas thought about it for a second. The situation was indeed, worst than imaginable. But wasn't it all going to waste because of a previous suggestion given by O'Brien herself?

“Fine” he then said breathless “Show me what you got”.

O'Brien put her hand in her pocket and took a letter from it. She gave him a triumphant smile and opened the envelope “A couple of nights ago, I went through Mr Carson's desk...” Thomas gave her a stern look “Oh don't worry! Everyone had gone to bed, no one has seen me! Anyway... I found Clara's reference card and thought that if I had to uncover any secrets of her, I should contact her previous employers. Many of the names I didn't recognize, but there was this Captain Latimer who I thought I heard of. So I wrote to that lady's maid who works for the wife of a general in the War Office and asked her for the address for this Captain Latimer. She was quite puzzled by my request and now I know why.” she unfolded the letter and gave it in Thomas' hands “ When I wrote to that address it wasn't the Captain who answered me, but his daughter Francesca Latimer.”

Thomas's eyes moved quickly through the ink words, his pupils dilating near the end “My God.” he said.

“It's better than we could've imagined, I know.”

“What's in it for you?” he suddenly asked.

“What?”

“What do get out of this? Why do you want that Clara out of this place?”

“I guess I was just bored” she said on a superior tone.

Thomas looked at her for several minutes, pondering if he could trust her this time after the past year. But in the end, trust or not, forging a letter was too much even for O'Brien, and if any of those things in that letter were truth, than his lordship needed to know. A sudden noise from the service door interrupted his stream of thoughts. O'Brien shoved him to the wall, ordering him to be silent. Hidden behind the pile of fire wood, they saw the nanny in question exiting the door. She gave a quick look around herself and then ran to and indefinite direction behind the house.

“Do you think she's allowed?” whispered Thomas “ Should we tell Carson?”

“On the contrary, I think we should go straight to his lordship and show him the letter. The just finished lunch, he should be in the library.”

Thomas hesitated “I'll do it, but only if you come with me. I won't take the blame alone this time.”

“Alright” O'Brien said proudly “I guess it won't hurt to receive his lordship's gratitude”.

Once O'Brien had finished her cigarette too, they both went inside and went straight for the service stairs. Carson and Mrs Hughes eyed them suspiciously, but before they could say anything about it, they were already upstairs. If the duo had returned, nothing good could come out of it.

Thomas and O'Brien reached the hall to turn to their left to enter the library. There they found Alfred and Jimmy helping Lady Mary and that doctor with their coats.

“Miss O'Brien?” Lady Mary called “Didn't Lady Grantham tell you she would be back from London only in the late afternoon?” she asked puzzled.

“She did, m'lady. Thomas and I were actually looking for his lordship.”

Lady Mary looked at the two of them suspiciously, but quickly decided not to care. “Very well, his lordship's in the library. As you go there please remind him that I'm going out for a walk with Doctor Smith”.

“Of course, m'lady” she courtesied and so did Thomas. Both Lady Mary and the Doctor bowed their heads and went out from the front door. Jimmy and Alfred looked at them both puzzled and diffidently, but didn't say a word before the odd couple entered the library. Thomas went first and introduced Miss O'Brien as well. Even Lord Grantham was astonished to see the pair of them together again. Miss O'Brien reminded him of Lady Mary's walk as requested, but then decided to come straight to the point. She explain to the doubtful Earl their suspicions of the pretty nanny, and while omitting the part when she went through Mr Carson's desk, she told him about contacting Captain Latimer.

“This letter, m'lord, is from Miss Francesca Latimer, the Captain's daughter.” she explained, handing the letter to Lord Grantham. He took it and started reading aloud.

“ _I was very surprised to receive a letter addressed to my dear late father, and I decided to ignore it, but you see... I find the informations given in this letter very troubling, so troubling that I just couldn't bring myself to ignore it. I hope this isn't a sick joke, and I wouldn't expect it from Lady Grantham's maid, so I must warn you that you might be victims of a sick and dreadful con. My dear brother Digby and I had, indeed, a governess named Clara Oswald when we were young. But what makes your information so troubling for me is that she died in our house at Christmas Night in 1892. Although my memories might be clouded now, the grief of that night still remains very real. We buried Miss Oswald ourselves, and her tombstone is near my father's now. That is why I feel the need to warn you about the falsity of this woman's credentials..._ ” Lord Grantham couldn't read anymore of that, he needed to sit down.

“Do you need me to bring you anything, m'lord?” Thomas promptly asked.

“ No no...” he said still very troubled by the information “ That woman has been around my grandchildren for more than a month now... Everyone seemed to love her, from upstairs to downstairs... I just can't believe it...”

“If you allow me, m'lord” Miss O'Brien said waiting for Lord Grantham to nod “ I think she is in cahoots with that strange Doctor. We think they're working together...”

“My God” cried Lord Grantham breathless “ and Mary is out with him in this moment...” he stood up quickly and went to ring the bell. Carson arrived shortly after.

“Carson, please, get Miss Oswald here immediately.” his voice was firm and quite angry “Mr Barrow, Miss O'Brien, thank you, you can go now...”

“Actually, m'lord” Carson intervened “There's a problem” Lord Grantham gave him a demanding look “We can't find Miss Oswald anywhere.”

“What?!” he was visibly “ What about the children? Did she take them with her?”

Carson looked puzzled but answered anyway “Lady Sybil is out with Mr Branson and young Lord Robert is in his crib upstairs in the nursery.”

“Then they're both out, maybe they want to rob Mary” Carson looked more puzzled than ever “We must search their rooms!” 

Thomas and O'Brien were dismissed and Lord Grantham explained Carson everything. It was in that moment that Carson realized what those past blissful days in the house had been... the quiet before the storm.

 

~

 

They had been walking for a while, Mary was really getting tired of it. To top everything, he was even heading to the classic walk paths, he seemed to be heading to the roads behind the house. Mary was wondering what that ridiculous man was up to now.

“Where are we going?” she asked quite fed up.

“I told you, there's a nice path this way. I wanted to show you.”

“Doctor, I have lived here all my life, do you really expect to have discovered some paths I have never walked before?”

The Doctor did not answer and kept going. He seemed pretty focused. Mary decided to follow him and stop questioning his motives just so she could be back at the house as soon as possible. As she turned to see the Abbey in the distance she realized that the Doctor had stopped, it was a crossroads.

 

The Doctor stopped to finally catch a breath, and looked around satisfied to have finally reached their destination. He could finally establish the connection between Mary and the particles. He thought about the Unifier and the particles and a thought crossed his mind with horror. _Clara_. He had completely forgotten to tell her he was going to bring Mary with him. By the time he had realized it, a metallic noise filled their ears. He turned to check up on Mary. Her face was as pale as a sheet, her eyes filled with tears were staring at the crossroads with horror.

“Mary?” he asked forgetting about titles and everything “What's wrong?”

“Why did you bring me _here_? It's this some kind of sick experiment?” he voice was filled with anger and hatred even.

“Why? What's wrong? Mary talk to me!” he begged her.

“This is the crossroads where Matthew died. Where his car crashed.” she whispered trembling.

“What?” the Doctor cried, dilating his pupils from the sudden realization.

In that exact moment while Mary and the Doctor were staring at each other, Clara popped out of the bushes, carrying a heavy monitor which seemed to have nothing in the middle of its steel frame. She sticked a tripod on the ground and put the heavy monitor on it. The squeaky sound it made when Clara turned it on captured the Doctor and Mary's attention.

“Clara?” she said still shaking, eyeing that absurd machinery in disbelief.

Clara turned her head and found herself interdicted by the sight of them “ _Lady Mary_?” she babbled “Doctor, what the hell--?!” she cried.

“Mary please” he suddenly called “We have to go!” he reached her and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to convince her to turn away.

“No way! You tell me at once!! What is going on?”

The loud request was shortly followed by a buzz from the Unifier. Images started to take shake in the monitor.

“Doctor it's useless” Clara called him “She won't leave. You might as well stay and watch the last images from the nanoships”.

The footage started to show the country road they were in, at some point a green convertible appeared “Oh my God” the Doctor whispered as he recognized the blonde man driving the vehicle.

Mary got closer to the Unifier and gazed at the footage like Clara and the Doctor. Once she realized what she was witnessing she brought both her hands on her mouth horrified. Clara glanced at the two of them puzzled. Apparently she was the only one who still couldn't make sense of that footage.

As the car in the monitor got closer, you could see the ecstatic expression on that man's face, Mary gasped.

“How are you doing this? Who are you?! What is all of this?!” she screamed.

“Mary, listen to me you have to calm down!” the Doctor was keeping the sobbing woman still from her shoulders “I know it's hard for you to understand, but there were some aliens cameras abandoned in here and they filmed your husband's last moments...” Clara dilated her pupils as well as she realized what that footage was about. Mary was sobbing heavily, but in her extreme confusion, she couldn't take her eyes off her beloved husband in that very strange picture.

The footage went on and another car appeared near the crossroads, Mary screamed. Both the Doctor and Clara held Mary close as her body trembled uncontrollably when the two car crashed together. Matthew's car turned over a few times, releasing his body to the ground, but then landing on him. The camera was very close to his face now, he was still breathing.

“ _Mary..._ ” he whispered “ _I love you, Mary_ ”

“Nooo!” Mary screamed while sobbing. The grief in her voice shook Clara completely, it was the most painful sound she had ever heard. She started to cry too, without even realizing it. As she held her more closely and started to gently stroke her hair, Matthew spoke again “ _Always_ ” he whispered with his eyes filled with tears and the the image on the monitor went black. The buzzing sound returned, they had lost the connection.

“We have to focus...” the Doctor managed to say.

“Focus?!” Clara asked in disbelief still holding a heartbroken Mary in her arms.

“Clara, you have to try to recalibrate the Unifier... There should be still some pieces of the nanoships around here somewhere...” he said letting go of Mary and beginning to search around him.

“Is it safe to touch them?” Clara asked, while trying to put the wires together again.

“It should be, once we break the empathic field” he said still looking around “Here!! The pieces are here!” his voice was covered by the sound of the sonic screwdriver. He bent behind that three to look at them closely.

“I don't understand what's happening!” Mary said, her voice still mixed with heavy sobs.

“Mary, listen to me...” the Doctor said, pocketing the screwdriver and coming back next to her. He took her face between his hands “There's an alien machine which is able to link itself with the human feelings” Mary was listening carefully to his words “When Matthew's car crashed, this machine made a connection with him because of his strong feelings. Now I don't how, it doesn't makes much sense, but when he died... the machine linked with you... You are controlling the machine, Mary...”

“What??” she asked between sobs, still struggling to understand everything he was saying.

“You don't know you are doing it, of course. But your emotions, your _grief_ is keeping the machine alive. People are disappearing because your emotions are swallowing them...”

“Those people are dead because of me?” the horror in Mary's eyes was growing stronger.

“We don't know that yet” he noticed Mary still wasn't following him “ They might be trapped in a small dimension, a pocket universe... Look at me” his words were as serious as ever “ You can control your emotions. Don't let them control you. Now what you have to do is think very hard about those people, and how much you want to free them. Do it! I'll see if I can turn the machine off...” he said going back to that tree. He looked at Mary carefully who shut her eyes and tried to concentrate while the tears were still running on her face. The Doctor quickly eyed Clara, who was still trying to restart the Unifier. She looked at him and nodded, to assure him she would have kept an eye on Mary, while he went for the nanoships. He bent over them and took a piece of it in his hands. He felt a huge amount of energy going through him, like an electric shock. There was a small blast and he was shoved to the ground. 

Mary opened her eyes and saw the man laying on the mud “Doctor!” she screamed as she reached him and bent on her knees to see he was ok “Clara” she called, claiming the brunette's attention.

“His heart” she said in a low voice “ It's not beating”.

Clara stared at the horrified woman a few feet from her, she didn't know what to do “ What about the other one?” she managed to ask.

“The other one?” Mary blinked “ the other what?”

Clara took a deep breath and abandoned her previous task “He has two hearts” she explained, reaching the two of them.

“Two hearts? How is it possible?” Mary asked, making room for Clara by standing up.

“He's an alien too.”

“An alien? What about you?”

“As ordinary as you, I'm afraid” she said while bending over him to feel the other heart. It was beating. _Thank God_. Clara started to perform the CPR as best as she could remember it, but then quickly opted to just slap him instead.

“Clara” Mary called again.

“He's alive, don't worry” Clara cut short.

“No, not him. The _thing_... It's showing pictures again.” 

“There's more footage” Clara whispered while standing up and going closer to the Unifier with Mary. While they were trying to make sense of those images, the Doctor regained consciousness. He stood up and came closer to the two women. Clara turned and realized he was fine again.

“The Unifier is showing more footage” she informed him “ What is it, Doctor?” she asked “That is not the crossroads”.

The Doctor surpassed them and went by the Unifier. He started to maneuver the knobs on the monitor, the image became clearer “ It's not showing the road anymore because the empathic field has started” he explained.

“So what?” Clara asked.

“ This is not what the nanoships saw anymore, they linked perfectly with Matthew and... they're showing his thoughts now … His last thoughts.” Mary gasped and came closer to the monitor. That whole situation didn't make any sense at all, but she would have given anything to see him again even if one last time.

 

The footage kept going. A pair of bright blue eyes were staring at a very elegant girl in a black dress with pink decorations across the table. She was staring at him as well in a challenging way.

“ _I've been studying the story of Andromeda, do you know it?”_

That vision switched instantly to something else. It was the same dinner table, but there weren't so many people. He and Mary were alone, seated next to each other.

“ _Oh Matthew, what am I always telling you? You must pay no attention to the things I say._ ” They looked at each other for a moment and then they let themselves into a passionate kiss. 

Then they were singing and he was in a military uniform in front of a crowd, then he was laying on a bed and she was taking care of him. Then one minute they were dancing in the great hall and he was kissing her, then the next moment he was bending on his knees in the snow in front of her.

“ _Lady Mary Crawley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ” she smiled and he took her into his arms.

 

The images kept on rolling following Matthew's last thoughts. Clara turned her head to the Doctor who looked back at her. They were both sad and extremely embarrassed to witness those precious private thoughts. The footage went on until it showed Matthew and Mary holding their son in a blissful embrace, then it went black again. 

“It's over” Clara said pushing different buttons “There's no more datas”.

The Doctor turned to see Mary, still stuck in a sort of trance. He went to her and held her tight. “He loved you very much.” he said.

“I know” she said drying her tears “I did too. I still do.”

“Then you have to do it. For him” the Doctor encouraged her.

“That's point. I can't.”

“What do you mean you can't? Of course you can!”

“No! I tried! As strong as I could I tried!”

“It's the child” Clara's whisper interrupted them “It's the child!” she said in a higher voice.

The Doctor let go of Mary and and looked at Clara for a moment “Of course” he said. He then came closer to Clara with a big smile on his face “Clara Oswin Oswald you are a genius!” he shouted and kissed his forehead.

“I told ya, didn't I?” she laughed 

“Would you mind telling me what is going on?” Mary asked quite annoyed.

“The machine is not connected with you, Mary! It's your son!”

“My son? How is it possible...”

“Think about it, it makes perfect sense! When Matthew died the empathic field was interrupted, so the nanoship scanned the area for the same genetic imprint and found your and Matthew's son!”

“I think I understood only half of it” Mary commented “But how do you explain my son making poor villagers disappear?”

“He must have felt... a _whole_ , a _void_ inside of him when his father died, but instead of mending that void, it only got bigger...”

“Because I wouldn't see him” Mary reasoned “ He thinks I have abandoned him too.”

“The void must have grown stronger everyday, occasionally swallowing people who were passing through here.” he kept going gesturing his hands in the air.

“But how do we stop him?” she asked.

“It's simple” the Doctor stopped and stared at Mary “You have to hold your son. Show him how much you love him, and help him break the bond.”

“Then we must go” Mary said resolved “before anyone else gets hurt”.

The Doctor smiled and offered Mary his hand, he turned to Clara and told her to wait there for the people that would be freed from the void. With their eyes on the Abbey in the distance, Mary and the Doctor started to run breathlessly.

 

~

 

“There's nothing in their room, m'lord” Carson said, reaching the hall breathless.

“Are you sure?” Lord Grantham asked, still worried about his daughter's welfare. Carson nodded but then turned his head to the main door, staring incredulously at the two figures stepping in the room.

“Carson!” Mary said breathless. Both she and the Doctor were covered in mud from head to toe.

“M'lady?” Carson asked.

“Where is my son?” she said catching her breath.

“In-- in his nursery, m'lady but--” before he could finish the sentence she was already running up the stairs.

“Whatever happened to you?” Lord Grantham asked in disbelief catching the Doctor before he could follow his daughter.

“I'm sorry, Lord Grantham! There's no time to waste!” he cried before disappearing upstairs after Mary.

Both Lord Grantham and Carson, with all the servants witnessing there, where baffled but what they just saw.

“What on heaven is going on? I hired that man to cure my daughter, not to drive her mad!” he said angrily “What about his accomplice? Is she to be found?

“Not yet, m'lord. She's not in the house.” Carson informed him, trying to keep his cool.

The moments that followed were pure madness. All the servants were running around the house, following orders that didn't make any sense. Everyone had tried to enter the nursery where Lady Mary and the Doctor were, but with no success. Every hope seemed lost to Carson, when someone stepped in the great hall. It was Clara. And judging from her muddy clothes she must have been involved in that Doctor and Lady Mary scheme. He immediately sent for Lord Grantham.

“Clara!” he called quite angrily “ You will have to explain all that is happening right now. We've found out some dreadful--”

“Please!” Clara interrupted him, shocking Mr Carson “Please your lordship, hear me out. The people from the village! The people who disappeared in the last month! They found them!”

“What?” Lord Grantham gasped while Clara nodded. Everyone who had heard the news started to talk to each other excited. Lord Grantham went for the telephone and Clara took advantage of the confusion to run upstairs.

“It's me!” she cried to the nursery door.

The Doctor opened the door and let her in. In a corner Mary was cradling his son while singing a lullaby.

“It's working!” Clara announced “ I left earlier, but almost everyone was there! They should be all by now!”

“He's asleep” Mary told them, still holding her baby.

“Then it's over” the Doctor said “Well done, Mary. You've broken the bond.” they smiled at each other and both the Doctor and Clara were deeply moved by that picture. Sadly the both knew what would happen next.

“Mary” the Doctor said helping her putting her son back in his crib “ You understand that we can't let you remember all the things you saw today. All those things about me and Clara. You'll wonder and wonder and it will drive you mad.”

“But I don't want to forget” she whispered “Those memories of Matthew are what made me strong. I want to keep those images with me.”

“Don't worry” he said “ What I will use to remove your memory will make you forget what happened, but it won't take away your feelings.” 

“Are you going to use that horrid worm on her?” Clara intervened.

“No” the Doctor laughed “It's something else” he took a strange device from his pocket and placed it on Mary's forehead. She closed her eyes and felt a shiver throughout her spine, then it was gone. She was sitting in her son's nursery with Doctor Smith and the nanny, Clara.

“Are you alright, m'lady?” she asked.

“Yes” she whispered “I think I am.” she stood up and glanced at little Robbie sleeping peacefully in his crib “You were right, doctor. All I needed to do was see my son. Thank you.” she said and both the Doctor and Clara smiled the happiest of smiles.

 

The hours that followed proved to be quite challenging, but the Doctor and Clara managed to make everything right. They convinced somehow that Clara wasn't lying and that that governess Miss Latimer was talking about must have been an old aunt of hers. Lord Grantham didn't ponder much about it, because for starters they seemed not to have brought harm to his grandchildren or have stolen anything, and secondly the villagers had been found and he could not stop staring at his daughter blissfully holding her baby in her arms.

The happy mood of the house increased when Tom, Sybil, Edith and Cora were back from their business and heard of the good news. The Great Hall was now filled with people both from upstairs and downstairs celebrating. Robert glanced at his beautiful family and decided to speak up.

“Everyone! Please pay attention! Since we all have a reason to rejoice tonight, I just decided that I will telephone the local orchestra and we'll host a ball in honour of the lost villagers tonight at Downton!” Cora and Mary gasped hugging Robert. A lot of the staff rejoiced as well, beside Mrs Patmore who was a little less thrilled about all the new work coming her way.

“I have an announcement to make as well” the Doctor voiced solemnly, making everyone stare at him. Even Clara on his side was puzzled. Without any further ado, he took her hand taking everyone by surprise “Today I have asked Miss Oswald to marry me and she said yes!” everyone gasped and Clara was maybe the most surprised of them all “ Since Lady Mary is well now, I will leave Downton and Miss Oswald will come with me...”

“Doctor! You're depriving my son of his nanny!” Lady Mary joked incredibly amused.

“Oh yes... In vain have I struggled and all of that...” he blabbed misquoting Jane Austen.

“To the future Mr and Mrs Smith then!” Robert said cheerfully as the crowd of servants started to voice their greetings. Clara wanted to bury her head in the ground. Luckily Mary came to her rescue.

“Since everyone's making announcements I might as well do too. It was really meant for Papa and Tom, but whatever. I know you are looking for a new legal consultant who can make sense of Matthew's plans... Well, I'm here to tell you to look no further. I'll do it. I will work with Tom. Matthew's explained a lot to me this past year, and I have been reading his notes... and I think I can do it.”

“My darling are you serious? Robert asked. Mary nodded and smiled at the Doctor behind his father. “You have no idea how happy you make me, how happy you make all of us”.

 

~

 

Everyone managed to help in the following hours, and the great hall was quickly converted into a ball room. Everyone from the servants to Lord Grantham were wearing their best outfits and were swinging cheerfully around the room. Almost all the families involved in the disappearances were present and celebrating, and even if the circumstances of those events were unclear, nobody cared. The good news seemed to have no end, in fact it was right after the Ball had started that Anna and Bates, who had missed the big revelations earlier, announced Anna's pregnancy which was well received by the staff and the masters. Mary herself couldn't express the joy she felt for her maid and friend and wished her and Bates for the best.

“Aren't you dancing, my dear?” Robert asked Mary while glancing at his wife waltzing with Carson.

“Oh no, Papa” she smiled “I'm not leaving this little lad for even a second tonight!” she said playing lovingly with her son. Robert smiled and let that beautiful picture warm his heart. 

Not far from them Clara was watching amused the Doctor who was showing the weirdest dance moves to the little Lady Sybil.

“Do you think I can have this dance?” she heard behind her and turned to discover Tom who was getting close to her. She smiled at him and nodded.

“I don't think he will mind” she chuckled eyeing at the Doctor and the little lady.

“You might need to get ready for some competition.” he joked, leading her to the dance floor.

“I guess I need to keep my eyes open!” she joked back, starting to move at the rhythm of the music.

“Will you be alright?” he asked all of a sudden.

“Why do you ask that?”

“It's just that I always pictured you fearless, one of the most unconventional girls I've ever met. I didn't paint you much as …”

“... as a doctor's wife” she finished his sentence and he nodded “ He's not as ordinary as you think. I won't be relegated in a small town. We will travel and see the world, and that's what I want to do. I will be alright. I know I will, as long as I'm with him.” they both smiled at each other and kept dancing.

“Then I rest my case.” he said before letting himself go completely to the music.

 

“Doctor Smith” Robert called, once Carson had claimed lady Sybil's attention.

“Yes, lord Grantham?”

“I wanted to thank you for the help you've given my daughter.”

“Nonsense! It was my duty”

“All the more, I want to express my gratitude and offer my sincerest apologies for before. Someone had put some senseless ideas in my head and I foolishly listened.”

“Don't worry, your lordship. All is forgotten.”

“If there's anything I can do for you and Miss Oswald, please ask. If only to ease my guilt.”

“Mmm... Actually there's something.”

“Do tell, please!”

“I met a nice gentleman when I was coming here. Apparently he's just inherited a title and estate here in Yorkshire, but the poor lad doesn't know anyone around here because he's lived almost all of his life in India in colonial posting. I took the liberty of pointing him in your direction. Will you be so kind to make his acquaintance and show him around the county? I assure you, he's a very pleasant fellow.”

“Well of course!” Robert responded “It seems such a small price to pay, anyway.”

 

When her dance with Tom ended, Clara went around the room and chatted with different people thanking them for their compliments for her upcoming wedding. She glanced quickly at the ballroom, searching through those faces and noticing how happy Daisy looked dancing with Alfred. Still, someone was missing. She managed to quietly escape the confusion of the great hall and went down the service door. 

Alone in the servant's hall, she found Jimmy seated by the piano. He was playing _Clair de lune_. When he realized she was watching him, he suddenly stopped.

“Please, don't stop for me” she whispered and went by the piano as he resumed his piece.

“So” he began hesitantly “ You're getting married.”

“It seems like it.” she said sitting next to him.

“Clara, I..” before he could finished his sentence, Clara pressed her lips against Jimmy's. The kiss was sweet and gentle and filled Jimmy's chest.

“Won't he mind?” he asked when their lips parted.

“I don't know” she chuckled “but even so, I don't care. I really wanted to give you something special before I go.”

“Thank you” he smiled, finally being able to let her go.

“Oh and one thing” she said standing up “Be nice to Thomas, I know...”

“Wait, you know he...”

“I figured. But I don't blame him anymore, and neither should you. He took the wrong advice, it can happen to anyone.” she said and Jimmy nodded. 

She excused herself and went back upstairs where she glanced at the faces of everyone she had met in that crazy adventure. Everybody seemed happy, and that was enough. She took a deep breath and quietly escaped by the front door. It had been snowing and the white veil surrounding the landscapes of Downton Abbey made it all the more breathtaking. She lifter her gaze, the Doctor was standing on the snowy carpet and so was the Tardis.

“ You and I getting married, really?” she teased him.

He laughed and said “I didn't know what to say that justified your going away with me.” he explained. She smiled at him and went closer to him. 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes” she whispered after a moment “ I think I am”.

The sound of the loud music coming from the house was soon joined by a mechanic and far less pleasant sound and just in few seconds, the blue box disappeared into the sky.

 

 

~

 

The morning after Robert was in the library just after breakfast, all of the ladies had preferred breakfast in bed and when Tom had decided to check up on Sybil, he decided to retrieve in the library. He glanced at the scenery through the french windows, he couldn't stop smiling. He had called for Bates and they were now discussing the plans for his baby's arrival.

“Papa” he heard and turned instantly to find his eldest daughter at the door.

“Mary, dear, good morning!” he greeted her cheerfully.

Mary went closer to the two men “He's gone, Papa. Doctor Smith is gone.”

“What?”

“He must have packed and gone last night. But the weirdest thing is... he left his paycheck. He didn't bring it with him!” 

Lord Grantham looked puzzled, Bates looked at the both of them and asked the permission to speak.

“It's the strangest thing” he began “Clara is gone as well. She left Anna and envelope with her monthly wages and told her to keep it for the baby.”

Robert and Mary looked at each other both baffled and amused “ Isn't that the strangest couple we'll ever meet?” Robert said.

“Hear hear, Papa!” Mary agreed “ Sometimes I think they just dropped out of the sky!” they all laughed but were interrupted but Carson walking through the door.

“Yes, Carson?” Robert asked.

“M'lord, there's a gentleman at the door. He said he was pointed in your direction by Doctor Smith.”

“Of course! I remember, let him in”

“Very well, m'lord” Carson said approaching the front door.

“Oh, Carson?” Robert called, causing him to turn “ What's his name?”

“Lord Gillingham, m'lord. Lord Anthony Gillingham”.

 


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue to the story. Clara needs some closure and the Doctor decides to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! This is the end, I hope you liked it and thanks for the ride!

** **

**Epilogue**

 

Clara trotted along the various corridors of the tardis until she found herself in the control room again. She loved the fact that she could wear modern clothes again. Her polka dots dress was so comfy and not constrictive at all, and she loved how her hair down nicely cornered her round face. But even though her own clothes were the greatest of conquests after more than a month in 1922, she wasn't exactly over the moon, she was actually pretty moody instead. She walked by the controls and let herself go on the couch, noticing that the Doctor was lying under the control table, wearing the most ridiculous pair of goggles. 

“There you are!” he said cheerfully stepping out of that midst of wires “What is it?” he asked abruptly glancing at her expression.

“Nothing really, I was just thinking about Mary and Matthew and how sad their story was.”

“I wouldn't call it sad...” the Doctor commented.

“He died right after his son was born, can you get anymore sad than that?”

“Well” the Doctor took a seat beside her “The ending was tragic, but I wouldn't say they're whole story was. They loved each other for almost ten years, he got to marry the woman he loved and saw her bringing their child into the world. He died a happy man. Which is a lot more than many people would hope for.”

“If you put it like that...” Clara pondered.

“But this isn't it, is it? There's something else you're upset about.”

Clara hesitated but then decided to give in “ I don't know if there's a time traveler code which you cannot break, but I really... I really would like to know that they're ok.”

“You want closure, it's pretty normal” the Doctor said approaching the monitor at the control's table “ let's see...” he said typing on a keyboard causing Clara's gaze to widen “That blond footman of yours started a business in 1931 with... a Thomas Barrow. The business was successful and he got married and divorced three times... _yikes!_ ” Clara laughed and looked at the black and white photo of Jimmy and Thomas in the newspaper on the monitor.

“Most of the elder staff spent their life working at Downton Abbey, but... here” he said scrolling through his research “Daisy...Mason inherited a farm not far from the Abbey and she opened a little country restaurant with Alfred Nugent, the other footman, and they got married soon after.” 

Clara was so happy looking at the pictures of Daisy and Alfred's restaurant featuring Mrs Patmore, Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary. She was so overwhelmed by all of this informations but she managed to ask “What about the family? What happened to them?”

“Why don't you read it yourself?” the Doctor teased eyeing at the _History of all the Great Noble Houses of England_ , still laying on the couch. Clara jumped over it and went straight to the chapter concerning Downton Abbey. She picked up reading from when she left off.

“Here it is... _Lady Mary Crawley remarried in 1925 to Lord Anthony Gillingham, but refused to take her husband's name_... wait, isn't this Gillingham guy the one you sent to Lord Grantham?”

The Doctor smiled and nodded “I had peaked a little... It was fate, I only pushed a little” Clara chuckled “Keep reading” the Doctor ordered, implying that he already did.

“ _Her son and heir, Robert Matthew Crawley was a Captain in the British Army during World War II and was a hero in the Overlord Operation. He and his first cousin, Sybil Branson created a Foundation, dedicated to their late parents Sybil and Matthew Crawley, to help the family of those who were lost or injured during the war. When the war was over Robert Crawley shocked the society and his family by marrying his childhood friend and 'love of his life' Clara Bates..._ ” Clara stopped immediately and read the last sentence twice, she couldn't believe it and the Doctor was very much enjoying her facial expressions “ _She was the first low class to ever take the title of Lady Grantham._ ” she concluded.

Clara felt the tears filling her eyes, she closed the book and went up to the Doctor to hug him tightly “Thank you” she whispered. It was the best gift she could ever receive.

“Are you ready for one more trip to Downton Abbey?” he asked.

“What? How?”

“Just you wait and see.” he grinned and started to pull a few handles and push buttons. As the tardis started to shake tumultuously, she held on tight to the railing and smiled.

They landed about half an hour later, Clara stepped out of the tardis and recognized the familiar Yorkshire settings. The had parked in a lonely village street and the Doctor didn't even bother to make the tardis invisible.

“What year is it?” she asked following him up that country road.

“It's march 2010” the Doctor said as the imposing features of the Abbey took shape in the distance. It was so strange for Clara to see all those modern cars parked in front of the main entrance. While she wondered to herself why the Doctor had chosen that particular year, they stepped into the hall where usually Carson would've greeted them, and went by the ticket office. So Downton Abbey was a museum now. It wasn't that odd when she thought about it, who could afford to live in a house like that at these times? Clara stared at the ticket which had a big red stamp saying 'SALE' on it. They both followed the established route in silence, it all felt so surreal. The place which had been so alive just a few hours before looked so old, so dusty. When the route ended and they were going out from the main entrance again, carrying the brochures, Clara didn't really know how to feel about that visit. It was in that moment that from one side of the big house, where visitors weren't allowed, approached an old couple walking to an expensive car hand in hand. When they noticed them, they smile kindly and greeted them.

“Good morning” the old man said nodding, he had a funny voice “You were really lucky by coming today, it's the last day to visit, we close up tomorrow” they both seemed rather friendly.

“Are you Lord Grantham?” Clara asked curious.

The man chuckled and gave an amused look to the lady beside him “Yes, and this is my wife Lady Grantham. But really it's just Robert and Clara Crawley.”

Clara gasped “It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Crawley” the Doctor said.

“Do you still live here?” Clara managed to blurt out.

The lady laughed a little and answered “Yes, in a smaller part of the house. It would be to selfish to keep this big house to ourselves now.”

“Pardon me darling” her husband interrupted “Miss, you look terribly familiar.”

“Do I?” Clara asked in disbelief.

“Oh I'm sorry. It must be the old age.”

“Actually” the Doctor intervened “ Her grandmother used to work here many years ago. That's why we came to visit.”

“Oh really? What was her name?” Lady Grantham asked “We might have known her”

“Clara … Oswald.” Clara said, her hands trembling behind her back.

Lady Grantham put her hands on her mouth, her husband held her with a big smile “You do know that I am named after her.”

Clara felt the tears on her lashes but did her best to held it together “ You are the daughter of John and Anna Bates” she said and Lady Clara nodded “My grandmother was very fond of your parents.”

“Everyone was very fond of her” Lord Robert said “ My mother was sad that she never kept in touch”

“My grandparents traveled a lot” Clara blabbed, hoping to make sense.

“Of course... she married the funny doctor. My cousin Sybil still remembered his stories about the scottish princess.”

The Doctor smiled “Where does she live now?”

“Oh, she passed away last year. We miss her very much, but you know life goes on” he said holding her wife tightly.

“It must” the Doctor agreed “Do you live here alone or with your kids?”

“I'm afraid they've all gone out of the nest for good” Lady Clara smiled “Matthew, our eldest is a professor of Law at Cambridge University, Annabelle works for the London Times and Jonathan owns a hotel chain. We are very proud of them.”

“Can I ask you something?” Clara said at some point “Why are you closing the exhibit? Isn't it going well?”

“Oh no, it's going well enough... But you see...It's rather exciting” Lady Clara chuckled “Later this month the house will be used to shoot a television show. A period drama.”

“Oh really?” Clara cried “That's exciting!”

“Indeed” Lord Robert said “And it's written by an Academy Award winner, so it's bound to be good.” he gave a quick look at his wrist watch “Heavens! It's later than I though! You will have to excuse us, our niece Lady Mary Gillingham is waiting for us for lunch, we don't want to make them wait.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you” Lady Clara added as they both got into the expensive car.

As the car drove away and the happy couple waved at them, Clara glanced at the Abbey one last time and then at the mad man beside her. Everyone she had met at Downton Abbey had lived well and found their place in the world. In that cold early spring morning she realized that, strangely enough, hers was beside a man with a big chin and a strange bow tie.

 

**THE END**


End file.
